Under Gravity-The Skeletwins' Story
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A continuation of Under Gravity. Dipper and Mabel have been returned to their human forms, and allowed to return to the surface world, but will it be how they remembered? And what will happen to Pacifica, Stan, and their other friends, especially since Bill's still around? Eventual Dipifica.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : _Hello, hello dear readers! I know it's been a while, but here I am again with the continuation of Under Gravity!_

 _A couple things I feel I should let you all know before we get into this, however. First of all, I can't promise frequent updates-I'm juggling this story with two original stories (though I feel like I'm almost done with one), plus I actually finally found work! Well, volunteer work-I've started volunteering at a Bird Rescue place, and I'm hoping if I put in enough work, the lady will be willing to take me on for another month or two, so I can, at the very least, get more experience._

 _Secondly, I decided not to go through with the Five Nights at Freddy's fan fiction after all-all it was going to be was a bunch of prequel oneshots to Poor Little Souls featuring minor characters. Plus, I'm actually planning on officially leaving the FNAF fandom for good before long anyway, so it seems like a moot point at this venture. But good news for anyone who was looking forward to the comic version of PLS-it's FINALLY gotten started; though not by the person I was expecting. One of my Tumblr followers, miraculouslykawaii, opted to translate the story to comic form on her blog with my permission, and she actually started on it last week. It's just ONE page right now, and only one picture, but all the same, I'm still excited to see my story in comic form! You can probably find it on her blog under 'pictures'-hopefully she should be doing the second page later this week._

 _Well, I believe that's all for now-let's get back to the adventures of the former skeletwins and the rest of the Under Gravity characters, shall we? I hope you guys like it!_

 **Prologue**

" _Dipper! Dipper!" Eight-year-old Mabel Pines ran over to her brother, pulling his book down. "It's Mr. Cheepers!"_

" _Huh?" The brunette looked at her. "What about Mr. Chee…?"_

" _Come on!" Mabel took his wrist and ran over to the window. A sparrow was sitting on the open windowsill. looking at the twins. It turned its head to the side and cheeped._

" _Mabel, I thought you said you let him go!" Dipper said._

" _I_ _ **did**_ _!" Mabel insisted. "I took him outside and everything-but he just flew back!"_

" _Well, this is an interesting conundrum." The twins turned around to see their father standing behind them._

" _Dad!" Mabel gasped in surprise._

" _Seems Mr. Cheepers has gotten attached to this old place." Mr. Pines said, stepping forward to look out the window. "Or maybe just you." He looked down at Mabel, and she smiled a little._

" _Aww! But wait-won't he miss flying? If he stays here he can't fly south for the winter, or pick up worms out of the ground, or…"_

" _It's just something that happens sometimes." Mr. Pines informed his daughter as he observed the bird with a knowing look. "Mabel, remember how much you fretted over Mr. Cheepers when you brought him in? You came running into the living room, panting heavily about how you'd seen a bird outside on the sidewalk, and how it was hurt. And after we brought Mr. Cheepers in you bandaged his wing, fed him-you even read him bedtime stories every night."_

 _Mabel blushed fiercely._

" _Well…what's wrong with that?" She asked._

" _He's gotten **too** attached to you." Mr. Pines answered his daughter. "Maybe Mr. Cheepers would be better back in the wild, but he's having trouble letting go of the place-and the people, he's become familiar with."_

* * *

Mabel's memory of Mr. Cheepers was one of the fondest she'd had of her old human life. While the bird eventually did leave on his own, she'd been so flattered that he wanted to stay with her. Maybe she could have a new pet! When he flew away, she was a bit disappointed, but a part of her knew it wasn't going to last. He was a bird, after all-he could fly away anywhere. But more than that…he just didn't belong.

In a way, Mabel thought, it was the same way with her and Dipper, after they ended up in the Underground as skeletons. They weren't human anymore-but they weren't really _monsters_ either. They still had human souls.

And, even though she'd never told Grunkle Stan, or even _Dipper_ , she'd still had nightmares sometimes about the scientists finding her and Dipper and taking them back to the labs. Experimenting on her again, hurting her and making her cry and scream as they tried to rip her soul from her very bones. Those were NOT fun memories.

But after she and Dipper had gotten away, and found a home and a family in Stan, Mabel actually slowly grew to like living in the Underground. The nice monsters were pretty cool, she made some good friends, and even being a skeleton wasn't that bad. At the very least, she had really cool powers. Dipper was the more insistent about finding a way to get their humanity back and get back to their old home-it was why he wanted to join the Royal Guard, after all.

But what if they never got to be human again? Even if they got through the barrier, they couldn't just go back home. Their parents would freak if they saw them. Truthfully, that was probably the main reason Mabel didn't give a lot of thought to getting through the Barrier before-she couldn't bear the idea of her own _parents_ being afraid of her. That was another recurring nightmare she had-her and Dipper showing up at their old doorstep, and being greeted with screams of horror instead of open arms. Mr. and Mrs. Pines slamming the door on their children, yelling at them to leave, seeing them as, well… _monsters_.

Not like she'd have to worry about that now, the clothes she was wearing were all she had left of her time as a skeleton.

"Mabel? You coming?" Dipper's voice called.

"Yeah!" Mabel plastered a big, happy smile on her face as she followed her brother to...where? Her parents? Home?

 _We're coming, Mom and Dad._ She thought. _We're finally coming home._

 **A/N** _: Yeah, kinda short and lame. Sorry about that, guys. I'll try and do better for the other chapters-I don't want this to turn out like my OTHER sequel for a video game fanfic...*Cringes* But yeah, like I said, I won't be able to work on this story ALL the time. Though if I'm not a strict work schedule, that could give me a chance to think and plan more, instead of just rushing through this story with half-baked ideas? Shout-out to xxPay4XtraShippingsxx for the AMAZING cover image you made for me, you are the best, mate!_

 _Well, I'll see you guys when I see you. There's more on the way, but for now leave me some reviews?_


	2. Life Goes On

**A/N** : _Hey, guys. First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry this took a while, there's been a LOT going on in my life-finished my month at the Bird Rescue, for starters. I would have loved to do another month, but the lady said there more volunteers coming in, so there wasn't any room for me. Also, I showed my mom the college I want to go to for my Master's in Environmental Arts and Humanities. She actually liked it, and encouraged me to apply. I started to apply, but part of the application involves writing a letter/essay to explain the genre I want to cover, what I want to do with it, etc. I wrote something and sent it to my mom, and I'm waiting to hear if she has any tips, etc, before I finish up the application. Also, my Microsoft Word and other Microsoft products stopped working for the time being...long story. My stepdad has a friend who can HOPEFULLY get them fixed, but until then, I'm afraid I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come out._

 _So until then, I hope you guys like this chapter-I'm not going to abandon this story, okay? I plan on seeing it through to the end, don't you worry._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own neither Gravity Falls or Undertale. Technically if anything I should be the one suing someone-I need the money._

"Hey, Wendy? Wendy!"

"Yeah?" Wendy looked over from the machine she'd been tinkering with to the male behind her.

"Made some modifications to my body." Robbie tried to look cool and nonchalant. "Nice, huh?" Wendy gave him a flat look.

"Yeah…I don't see anything different." Robbie's mouth fell open.

"Seriously?! I used a shinier, more durable metal! Not to mention putting in some extra muscle!"

Wendy sighed heavily, and Robbie facepalmed.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of that skele- _brat_ again…"

"It's just really different without him and Mabel here." Wendy looked down sadly. "I just hope they're okay, you know?"

"I guess." Robbie shrugged nonchalantly. "But hey-it's not like they really belonged down here anyway, right?" Wendy turned around, giving him an angry look.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they weren't _really_ monsters." Robbie pointed out dully. "They had human souls, after all. Not to mention those freaky powers…"

"Just _stop_ , okay?!" Wendy snapped, finally growing sick of him. "They're KIDS, Robbie! _Kids_! Why does it matter what they were?! Stop being such a jerk!"

"Okay, okay!" Robbie held up his hands to try and calm the girl down. "Geez, sorry!" Wendy went back to fixing the machine she'd been working on, and in spite of everything, Robbie actually felt a pang of guilt for what he'd just said.

Robbie's relationship with the skeletwins had never been the best-he got jealous of the boy spending so much time with Wendy as she trained him for the Royal Guard. And he didn't know a lot about the girl, except that she told lame, stupid puns. But of course Robbie knew what happened to them, that was why he had been left in charge of the labs as the Royal Scientist. Why the _original_ Royal Scientist had left.

* * *

" _Science?!" A younger Robbie glared at the creature, looking like he was about to blow a fuse. "That wasn't part of the deal! You said I'd be the Underground's first rock star!"_

" _I'm sorry, but this was the only way!" McGucket said. "I can't stay here anymore-I can't keep doing work for the kingdom…"_

" _So you turned me into a robot so I could do all the work instead, and you could go on a vacation to wherever?!" Robbie glared. "That's low, man! That's really low!"_

" _That's not why I'm doing this!" McGucket shouted in exasperation, the look on his face actually quelling Robbie into silence. The skeletal being sighed._

" _I…I've done something horrible. Unforgivable. If I had to do something like this again-if any more children had to suffer under me…"_

"' _Children'?" Robbie asked in confusion. "Hang on, what do kids have to do with...?"_

" _I'm sorry, Robbie Valentino." McGucket looked at him guiltily. "I really am."_

 _Those were the last words he said before turning his back on the young man, and the kingdom, never to be seen again._

* * *

He never showed it, but McGucket's words stayed with Robbie for a long time after that. He never experimented on any children-at least, not that he knew of. He _was_ , however, made to perform horrible, nightmarish experiments on other monsters under the king's orders, and if he had a stomach, he probably would've been sick. That was one reason of many Robbie hated being the Royal Scientist. He was a lot of things, but he was NOT a sociopath, regardless of what some monsters may have thought. All he wanted, all Robbie had EVER wanted, was to become the Underground's biggest rock star.

Well that and for Wendy to be his girlfriend.

He looked back over at the fish girl. Worry was evident on her face. She was really worried about those kids. She cared a lot about them-kind of like a big sister.

 _You twerps had better be okay, wherever you are._

* * *

"Mister? Hey, Mister!"

"Huh?" A man in a wool cap and fur jacket looked down as two small children ran over to him. Mabel doubled over, trying to catch her breath, and a concerned look crossed the guy's face. "Hey, you okay there kid?"

"Yeah." Mabel panted again. "It's been a while…since I had lungs…"

"What…?"

"Let me handle this." Dipper caught up to his sister, looking up at the man. "Hey um-could you tell us where we are? We're…kinda lost."

"Really?" The man blinked in surprise. "You're in Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls, Oregon. What happened-did you kids get separated from your parents or something? Do you need to call them?"

"Oregon?" A relieved smile crossed Dipper's face. "Mabel, we're only a state over! If we can find a bus, we can get to California!"

"Yeah!" Mabel waved her hands happily in the air.

"Hang on, what happened?" The man looked genuinely confused now. "Did you run away from home? How did you…?"

"That's a _long_ story." Dipper said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you."

"I think there's a bus stop over there!" Mabel said, pointing.

Suddenly, Dipper realized something.

"Hang on. Mabel, we don't have tickets!"

"Don't worry about it, I have a couple spares." The man pulled out two tickets-Gravity Falls to California. "Here you go."

"Wow-you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I've got tons of these." A kind smile crossed the man's face as he held the tickets out.

"Thanks." Dipper smiled gratefully as he took the tickets…and then something happened. His right hand seemed to shimmer in the sunlight-and all the skin and flesh disappeared from it, showing nothing but bone.

Dipper's eyes widened, a gasp escaping his throat as he saw his skeletal hand.

 **A/N** : _Hmmm, what's this? Seems like there's more to this arrangement than Bill said...could it be that the twins aren't as human as they thought? Can they truly go home, or will they end up returning to the Underground? Stick around-and guys, please review?_

 _Please? I didn't get one single review for the last chapter...and not to sound whiny, but a little feedback would be appreciated-even IF the chapters are short and lame._


	3. Back to Normal?

**A/N** : _Hey, guys! So yeah...I'm so, so, SO sorry it took me so long to update this story-there's been a lot going on lately. First of all, there was that issue with my computer-I ended up having to wait for it longer than I thought because the place my stepdad took it to wasn't open by the time we got back from our vacation. He and Mom brought it back when they came to visit. Other than that, there's been a lot going on in my life lately-I'm trying to apply to Chatham University for this fall for my Masters' in Environmental Arts and Humanities. There's still some things I need before I finish my application-plus there's some other stuff going on with me in trying to prepare for my future._

 _Also, I wanted to do some writing on my original story, which I plan to make into a webcomic eventually. Though looking at what I've done so far, I think I might have to go back and rewrite some, or a LOT of parts. And then there was my birthday this past weekend. Not a lot went on, though I DID get to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 with my brother. It was worth the wait XD_

 _ImpossibleJedi4-I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of it-I have a plan for this story. And I'm flattered that you're reading it anyway even though you don't know a lot about Undertale! :)_

 _Pierce/AlchemyWriter-Good to hear from you, m8. And yeah-to tell the truth, I'm not really into FNAF anymore; I plan on officially leaving the fandom next weekend after working on a personal tribute/art project for it. Anyway though yeah-I hope you enjoy this side story!_

 _Well, enough of that, on to the story!_

 **Disclaimer** _: I own none of the characters in either Undertale or Gravity Falls-that's way too many for me to handle. I've got dozens of my own already._

"Dipper? Hey, Dipper!" Mabel walked over to her brother, giving him a confused look. "Everything okay, bro-br…?"

"Mabel, _look_!" Dipper showed Mabel his hand, and she didn't even blink.

"At…your hand?" Dipper looked back at his hand, realizing that it had gone back to normal.

"What the…?"

"You okay there, kid?" The man asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm cool…totally cool." Dipper tried for a sheepish grin. "Must…just be seeing things. The heat, you know? Well um, thanks for the tickets!" He gave the man a wave, glancing to see if his hand changed again, before walking over to sit down with Mabel.

"You sure you were okay, Dipper?" Mabel asked him. "You were acting kind of weird just now…"

"I…don't really know." Dipper admitted. "Just now, I saw… _something_."

"What kind of something?!" Mabel asked.

Dipper didn't answer.

"Dipper?"

"Eh, not important." The boy shrugged. "What's important now is getting on that bus and getting back home."

"Yep, we're sure… _Home_ ward Bound!" Mabel laughed at her own pun, but Dipper couldn't help but flash back again, having another flashback.

* * *

" _Just try and relax." The voice spoke softly, as if the being was trying to calm Dipper down. Not that it helped-he was still a monster in an ominous hazmat-like suit. And he was carrying Dipper to a table to be strapped down. "I promise this won't hurt-it's just time for your routine checkup, is all. You're part monster, so your physiological makeup should be different now."_

 _He strapped Dipper to the table, and Dipper looked at him in a combination of fear and anger._

" _What did you do to my sister?" The monster started to pull out an instrument but suddenly stopped, looking at Dipper._

" _What?"_

" _Earlier today, some of your friends took her for your sick experiments-and when you brought her back, she wouldn't wake up!" Dipper dug his bony fingers into the sides of the table. "She was sleeping for hours, I stayed with her, but she never woke up! What did you do to Mabel?!" The monster was quiet for a long time, just staring at him._

" _You and your sister are real close, aren't you?"_

" _What…of course we are!" Dipper answered, still glaring at the scientist. The scientist noticed something starting to happen. Shapes started to form around Dipper as he spoke…and the red outline of a heart, his soul, appeared on the front of his hospital gown._

" _Fascinating…" The scientist mused, starting to take notes. "It seems your powers are developing faster than we thought…much faster." Dipper started to ask what he was talking about, then stopped as he saw the shapes in the air before him._

" _Huh?"_

" _Yes…this could be VERY handy…"_

* * *

By the time Dipper was taken back to the small room he shared with Mabel, she was awake, and that at least gave him some comfort. Still, he couldn't help but think back to what the scientist had said and done. Every day after that, the tests got more rigorous, and even dangerous. The scientists were trying to test Dipper and Mabel's powers, and they were willing to go as far as putting one twin in physical danger to get the other one to respond. Dipper still remembered the day one of the scientists made the mistake of snapping his arm in two. The pain was horrible…but it was NOTHING compared to the sight of Mabel's absolutely _furious_ expression-the glowing pink light in her eye socket…

That was the closest Dipper had seen his sister come to ever killing someone, and it terrified him. The scientists' hazmat suits were the only things that kept them from being completely annihilated, and it took Dipper yelling and running in front of one of Mabel's attacks to get her to calm down.

Dipper was only vaguely aware of climbing on the bus and finding a seat, Mabel settling next to him.

"Hey, Mabel?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Dipper?" Mabel asked, looking back at him.

"So," Dipper started, "I've been doing some thinking. About us, about being back in the human world…"

"Yeah?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Well…" Dipper continued, looking nervous, "It's-it's pretty crazy, huh?" He smiled nervously. "After three years, we finally got back. We're finally out of that place."

"Yeah…" Mabel answered, trying for a smile. "And you didn't even have to look at that big dumb book of spells and junk!"

"Journal, Mabel." Dipper corrected her. "It was King Ford's _journal_."

"Alright, alright!" Mabel held up her hands. "Touchy…"

"But now that you mention it…I do wish I'd gotten a chance to at least take a peek at it."

Mabel blew a raspberry.

"Come on, Dipper! We're already human, I'm pretty sure we know everything about…!"

"Humans turning into monsters?" Dipper interrupted her. "And vice versa?"

Mabel tilted her head to the side, making a sound awfully similar to a certain cartoon canine.

"Uh?"

"Mabel-back at the bus stop, something DID happen." Dipper whispered, quietly enough so just she could hear him. "My hand was all bony again, like it used to be."

Mabel started back, her eyes wide.

"No WAY!"

"Shhh, shhh!" Dipper hissed at her to keep quiet.

"Sorry!" Mabel whispered back. "But Dipper, you sure you weren't just seeing things?" She gave him a big, braces-filled grin. "You're not going to turn into a BONEHEAD about this, are you?!" She laughed at her own joke, and Dipper narrowed his eyes at her.

Human or skeleton, it seemed Mabel couldn't go five minutes without cracking yet another pun. Dipper allowed himself to relax, however, letting out a sigh.

"I don't know." He admitted.

 _It was really bright outside. Maybe I was seeing things?_ Dipper put that thought out of his mind as he looked out the window, watching the forest go by.

* * *

Old Man River stood at the edge of the river, letting out a heavy sigh. His mind was full of thoughts, regrets. Without anyone around to see him, he reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing the bony, scarred face of Fiddleford McGucket.

"Golly-has it really been three years?" He asked out loud, to no one in particular. He looked at his hand, observing the hole in it. A lab accident. In retrospect, he probably should've seen it as the first warning sign that he should've left his old life behind. Stopped being the Royal Scientist. Even after all this time, the guilt of what he'd done to those two children ate McGucket up inside.

And now-now another human child was in the Underground. McGucket had only seen her once, yes, but he knew she wouldn't be having an easy time.

"I just hope she's okay now…"

" _Y'know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself_." A voice called. " _People will start thinking you're crazy, trust me!_ " McGucket gasped, pulling his hood back up to hide his face from view.

" _Don't bother with the disguise! There's no hiding THAT face…Fiddleford McGucket._ "

The old man's heart was gripped with fear. He started to ask who was there, but stopped as he saw the ground start to rise in front of him. And then, from out of the dirt, popped a familiar figure. Bill Cipher beamed at McGucket, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"Howdy!"

 **A/N** : _Oh no! Bill's back! What could this mean for Ford?! For Pacifica?! For the twins?! For the WHOLE UNDERGROUND?!_

 _Stay tuned to find out-and as always, review!_


	4. Life Among the Monsters

**A/N** : _Hey, everybody! So, first of all, I'm sorry this chapter took a while-there's been some stuff going on in my life lately. After three years I finally left the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom, and am currently on hiatus from Tumblr. I've started doing data entry work for my cousin again, and am hoping that I can finish doing driving lessons with my uncle, and go in for my driving test, and eventually get my license. Also, later this week I'm going to help my brother make fliers to sell some of his pest traps, so hopefully we can make some money that way. So yeah...I'll be doing some adulting. Yay :')_

 _Don't worry though guys, I'll still be working on this story-I do all my writing at night anyway. I know it's going kind of slow, but I do have plans for this story. I'm definitely going to see it through to the end. And some reviews would definitely help...come on, guys..._

 _Well, back on with the story!_

 **Disclaimer** : _Gravity Falls and Undertale are two different ideas, from two different people, and I'm neither one of them. So I don't own either._

She never would have told anyone, but when Pacifica was little, she used to daydream that someone or some THING, maybe many somethings, would take her away from her home.

She wasn't sure exactly when the daydreams started, but Pacifica usually had them when she was feeling _really_ down-when her parents criticized or belittled her. She knew she shouldn't think things like that, but they just kind of…happened. Pacifica remembered looking out her window some nights into the forest, wondering if something was out there.

Maybe fairies or something?

Or monsters…

It was only a week before her impromptu fall into the Underground that Pacifica finally realized that her parents didn't love or care about her. It wasn't too soon after that that Pacifica started to entertain notions of running away from home. The thought scared her-after all, she had a good life in the Northwest mansion. If she left, she'd be leaving all that behind…not to mention, she'd be all alone. She wouldn't have anyone to look after her. However, the incident with the Spelling Bee made up Pacifica's mind for her.

And now, one fall and who knows how much time later, here she was, living with monsters. Yes, a lot of them had tried to kill her and/or take her soul, but Pacifica was getting used to it. Obviously she wasn't happy about it, but they were just trying to get out.

Just like she had been…

"Kid? You hungry?"

Pacifica looked over at Stan, who had a big stack of flapjacks on a plate.

"Kinda weird to see you here." The blonde commented. "Away from the throne, I mean."

"Well, can't let you starve, can I?" Stan half-smiled, and Pacifica walked over, taking the plate from him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me yet." Stan cautioned. "I think some of my hair got in those." Pacifica had started to lift a bite to her mouth, but stopped immediately, almost dropping the plate.

"UGH! Why didn't you just like, get the Royal Chef or something to make these?!"

"You know, that _would've_ been a better idea…" Stan squeezed his chin thoughtfully. He then shrugged. "Guess there's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah-this whole thing is pretty crazy." Pacifica admitted, sitting down on her bed. Suddenly, something dawned on her. "Wait a second. What day is it?"

"I dunno-Monday?" Stan guessed, and Pacifica gasped.

"Monday?! Augh! I totally forgot-it's the first day of school!"

"Oh yeah…school." Stan said. "That's…a thing."

The realization sunk in on Pacifica right away.

"They don't have schools down here, do they?"

"Well actually yeah, they do, but…"

"You never sent Dipper and Mabel to school?!"

"Of COURSE I didn't send them!" Stan answered. "I couldn't risk them getting found out-if someone from the kingdom recognized them, or even worse, if their teachers and classmates found out that they had human souls-they'd be outcasts." A sad look crossed the old goat's face. "They might even send those kids right back to the labs and they'd be cut up, maybe even killed." He sighed heavily. "They'd been through too much already-I couldn't bear the thought of them getting hurt again."

Pacifica thought about what she'd seen in Gideon's vision. She couldn't even imagine what the twins' situation was like-and they had been only _nine_ when it started. It must have been like something out of a nightmare.

"So what-you homeschooled them?"

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Stan asked. He then let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm amazed they learned anything-I'm a lousy teacher. Ford got all the brains in our family." Pacifica felt her mouth go dry at the mention of the former king's name.

She didn't know what happened to him-and neither did anyone else. Bill got his soul yes-but Pacifica didn't see him afterwards once all that was over.

 _But hey, he brought Dipper and Mabel back, he could've brought Ford back too, right?_

Pacifica knew right away that that was probably wishful thinking. Bill brought the twins back because he wanted to play one last game with Pacifica. Her freedom for theirs. Sick little monster. She had to stay down here, but they got to go back to the surface world. If Pacifica hadn't spoken up…who knows what would've happened to the twins...

"Have you found anything out?" Pacifica asked Stan suddenly. "About Ford, I mean?"

"Not a thing." Stan sighed. "Don't me wrong-the guy was a jerk who hurt people, INCLUDING the kids…but I still want to find him. I mean, he's my brother, you know?"

"Uh-no, not really." Pacifica answered, taking another bite of pancake. "I'm an only child. Mom and Dad only ever wanted one kid."

Stan looked at her seriously.

"Your parents weren't the best people, I take it?" Pacifica blushed when she realized she'd said too much.

"Um…"

"You can tell me." Stan assured her. "I won't make you if you don't want to-but you know you're safe here, right?"

Pacifica looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Stan ruffled her blonde hair. " _I'm_ king now, remember?! _No one's_ gonna hurt you as long as I'm in charge!"

"Your highness!" A voice called from outside. "Your highness!"

"Well, duty calls." Stan sighed. "See you later, kiddo."

"Yeah…" Pacifica answered, watching as he left. She looked down at her pancakes, and was greeted with the sight of some white fur sticking out of them. Losing her appetite completely, Pacifica jumped off her bed…and landed on something soft.

"What the?!"

The blonde looked down, and was greeted with the sight of red cloth. Pacifica recognized it right away. Reaching down, she picked the scarf, and a sad look crossed her face.

"Dipper…"

Pacifica scowled, shaking her head.

What was she thinking?! She barely knew the guy-and she definitely didn't like him! Besides, he was better off now.

At least HE had parents who loved him-right? At least he had a sister.

Not like her. Pacifica didn't have anyone. She never had.

"…I'm going to take a walk."

* * *

" _Mabel! Hey, Mabel!"_

" _Oh, hey Wendy!" Mabel smiled at the fish girl._

 _It had been a few months since the skeletwins had been taken in by Stan, and while they were still adjusting to everything, both twins were getting by as best as they could. They'd even made some friends. At first Mabel was wary of Wendy-she was the head of the Royal Guard, after all. What if she found out about her and Dipper, and took them back to the labs?!_

 _Thankfully, Wendy turned out to be pretty cool when she was off the clock, and had taken a liking to the twins. After some time, Mabel almost came to think of her as a big sister._

" _Wanted to know if you could do me a HUGE favor." Wendy asked as she walked over to Mabel._

" _Of course!" Mabel said. "What is it?!"_

" _Well…" Wendy looked off to the side. "Wanted to know if you could deliver this to Robbie." She gave her an envelope. "I'd go myself but you know…I've got work and all. Plus, Hotland isn't the best place for me…"_

 _Mabel let out a loud gasp._

" _Oh my gosh-it's a LOVE letter, isn't it?!"_

" _Hey, keep it down!" Wendy flicked the top of Mabel's skull with her fingers, still smiling._

" _I knew it!" Mabel exclaimed, only slightly quieter. "You LOVE him!" A puzzled look then crossed her skull. "But wait, why Robbie? He's kind of a jerk." She made a face, and Wendy just laughed._

" _Kind of, but he's just a big softie deep down." The fish girl answered. "Plus…he goes through a lot." Wendy put her hands in her pockets, her smile fading. "I don't know what they have him doing in the palace, but I can tell he hates it. And not just in like an emo 'I hate everything' way, either." Wendy sighed deeply. "Robbie just keeps it all inside, but I can tell it's tearing him up. I wish I could get through to him-learn how to help him, you know?"_

" _Oh, so you like bad boys!"_

 _Mabel clearly didn't understand. For a long, long time, Wendy couldn't answer._

That day…hadn't been one of Mabel's better moments. She was actually surprised that Wendy had trusted her with her secret and letter in the first place. Yes, she delivered the love letter to Robbie, but if Mabel hadn't known that her brother had a crush on Wendy too, she'd have done everything in her power to set her and Robbie up on a date right then and there.

She'd always been such a love freak…when Mabel wasn't looking for a cute monster guy to fawn over, she was get her friends together. Despite the dumb puns and everything, that wasn't really something that had changed much since she got older-in fact, before she and Dipper had been sent back to the surface as humans, Mabel was thinking that he and Pacifica would be cute together.

It was a survival instinct by this point. To Mabel, everyone deserved to find their special someone! So she'd play matchmaker with her friends…and if she was lucky, she'd catch the eye of a cute guy, and of course he loved her back. She was irresistible!

Mabel would never admit it to Dipper, but she was actually super relieved when she found a couple of boy monsters who thought she was cute enough to flirt with. It was proof positive that things were going to be okay-in spite of everything, the Underground wasn't that different from the surface world, not really. So she would keep a record of all the boys she'd seen every day, everyone she'd hooked up…it was actually pretty calming. It was like, for a moment, Mabel was back in her old life…like she was human again…

Mabel looked out the window-and felt a lump form in her throat.

"Dipper? Hey…Dipper?"

"Yeah?" Dipper, who had ended up falling asleep next to his sister asked, rubbing his eye.

"We're here." Dipper followed the direction of Mabel's finger to the sign right in front of them.

WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA

 **A/N** : _That's right-I decided to replicate the thing with Undyne's letter to Alphys in flashback form in the story, only with Mabel/Sans being the one to deliver the letter instead of Pacifica/Frisk. Given her personality, I thought it fit XD_

 _So now we've gotten a look at how Pacifica is doing, and the twins are back in their home state! Don't get too comfortable though-things aren't going to stay quiet...in the Underworld OR the surface one._

 _You know what would be great? If I got some reviews. Reviews make me write faster!_


	5. Home Again, Home Again

**A/N** : _Hey, everyone. So, there's been a LOT going on in my life lately...I'm trying to get everything together. For starters, I finally ended my Five Nights at Freddy's AU on Tumblr, and taken a hiatus from the website. Not sure how long it will last-though it has given me a chance to do a lot more art, especially drawings of my characters and such from my upcoming webcomic. Also, I've gone back to looking for online data entry jobs, and been doing a lot more driving lessons with my uncle. I'm almost done-all that's left now, he says, is for me to master parking, and get more confidence driving in the street. FINALLY...if everything works out, I can get my driver's license, then once I have an actual, reliable method of transportation, go out more and write about stuff in nature...get a bit of a portfolio going in preparation for when I become an environmental journalist, you know? And last week I started taking counseling with this lady in the local hospital. I really think that could help get me out._

 _So yeah, I've been taking small steps to better myself...now I just need to actually GET a job; and get the transcript for Chatham University, so I can finish my application and go to the college for my Master's-easy now girl. Pace yourself..._

 _Oh, and btw, musicalocelot: thanks for the review :) Yes indeed...just keep reading..._

 _Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't Gravity Falls or Undertale, I'm broke as hell. Gimme a pizza._

Spending several years as skeletons had been, in a word, weird. Once Dipper and Mabel had gotten over their initial shock and realized that they weren't, in fact, dead, they realized that they were hungry.

Dipper being Dipper, he'd gotten all excited about the fact.

" _We're all bones now! We don't have stomachs anymore-HOW can they be growling?!"_

Poor boy just always had to make sense out of everything-the idea of skeletons having to eat blew his little mind. While he had a near freak-out, Mabel had gone out and collected wild berries and mushrooms for them. And then, as they were eating, Dipper had been shocked when his food hadn't just fallen out through his ribcage.

But being a skeleton had also had its good points. The weather no longer affected Dipper and Mabel. Snowdin was freezing-yet the snow and cold wind never bothered them. Same with Hotland-in the few times the skeletwins went up there, Dipper never had to remove his scarf, or Mabel her hoodie. They never got hot, due to not having skin anymore.

And right now, being back in California late into the summer, Dipper missed that. The boy wiped some sweat from his forehead, glowering.

"UGH! Why did we have to live in California?!"

"Hey, sun!" Mabel squinted in the heat. "Be less hot!"

"Well, on the plus side, we made it THIS far." A wistful look crossed Dipper's face. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah!" Mabel gave him a big smile. "Now we just have to…"

"Hey, you two!" The twins turned and gasped as one as they saw a man in a gray suit standing across the street from them.

"Who…?" Dipper started, only for the man to cut him off.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning! Why aren't you kids in school?!"

"We just got into town!" Dipper answered.

"A likely story." The man scoffed. "Do your parents know where you are?"

"No-we're _looking_ for our parents!" Mabel answered. "Have you seen…?!"

The man didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Let's go, runts. You're coming with me."

Mabel gasped, the words causing her to have a flashback before she could stop herself.

* * *

" _Let's go, runts. You're coming with me." Dipper and Mabel cried out as they were both grabbed by their bony wrists, the monster scientist dragging them into another room._

" _Let go!" Mabel struggled to escape from the large male's grasp, trying feebly to punch at him with her skeletal fist._

" _What are you going to do with us THIS time?!" Dipper demanded._

" _Not you." The scientist answered. "Just_ her _." He looked over at Mabel, whose eye sockets widened in surprise. It was short-lived, however, as the scientist tossed Dipper forward into the room. He landed on his knees-and immediately traps sprang up all around him. Spikes, electricity, rockets…it would've been funny if the situation hadn't been so dire. Dangerous objects surrounded Dipper on every side-he couldn't even take a step forward._

" _AUGH!"_

" _Dipper!" Mabel started to run forward, to her brother, but the scientist stopped her._

" _Your powers are quite strong, girl. Strong—but unfocused. Let's see if we can't fix that. Save your brother." He pointed to Dipper, who yelled and fell backwards as flames erupted in front of him._

" _Aaaah!"_

" _Stop it!" Mabel screamed. "Leave him alone!"_

" _Do as you're told." There was no emotion in the monster's voice—no anger or impatience, or aggravation. It scared Mabel how robotic he was. She looked back at Dipper, holding her hand out to do…what? She had no idea. But she was desperate._

" _Come on, come on…" The skeletal girl closed her eyes, letting her energy build inside of her. Faint pink energy started to crackle around her bony fingertips. Mabel opened her eyes, which were now completely black._

" _Come on…" A faint pink glow started to appear in her left eye socket, and the energy in her hands became more concentrated. Yes…this was good. Mabel felt herself growing stronger by the moment, a figure starting to appear above her._

" _GRAPPLING HOOK!" The energy projectile shot out its hook…and then disappeared into thin air._

" _What?!" Mabel gasped, looking at her hands as the energy started to fade. "No!" Her eyes went back to normal as she looked pleadingly at the scientist. "I can do this! Just give me…!"_

" _I've seen enough." The scientist's tone made it VERY clear that he wasn't pleased. "You're flighty and unfocused…not what we need at all."_

" _But Dipper…!" Mabel held out her hand towards the direction of her brother, but the scientist obviously didn't see, or care about, the gesture._

" _He'd be far better off without a silly girl like you for a sister." The scientist answered. "But maybe there's hope…perhaps seeing your brother pay for your mistake will remove that annoying trait."_

" _What?!" Dipper gasped from where he was as the traps receded back into the ground._

" _NO! Leave him alone!" The scientist grabbed Mabel's bony wrists, keeping her from running forward as another scientist stepped forward, grabbing Dipper and picking him up._

" _AUGH!"_

" _PUT HIM DOWN!" Mabel screamed at the top of her now-nonexistent lungs, her eyes going completely black as her pupils disappeared. "Or ELSE!" The scientist's eyes widened._

" _No…" He took a step backwards, unable to disguise the fear in his voice._

" _Let me go!" Dipper struggled to escape his captor, and something inside Mabel snapped. The pink glow appeared again in her left eye, but this time a LOT more sinister-looking._

" _I said_ _ **put him down**_ _._ _" Mabel's right hand shot out…and the grappling hook appeared above her again, blasting out at the monster holding her brother. He screamed out as he was sent flying against the wall, and Dipper fell to the ground, catching himself. His eye sockets were wide as he looked from his captor to his sister._

"… _Mabel?"_

" _That's my BROTHER!" Mabel announced, turning to glare at the scientist. "And I WON'T let you…!"_

 _She didn't get a chance to finish._

Zzzzzzzap!

 _Mabel barely even had time to gasp as she was tasered, her blaster fading as she passed out on the ground._

" _MABEL!" Dipper took a step forward—only to get tasered himself. The last thing the little skeleton saw before passing out was his attacker, the monster who had tried to carry him off, walking over to look down at him._

" _Interesting." He heard the other one saying. "Very interesting…"_

* * *

"Dipper, come on!" Back in the present, Mabel grabbed Dipper's wrist, running off with him down the street.

"Hey!"

Neither of the twins even slowed down. Mabel pulled Dipper around a corner, her heart beating hard as she waited for the man to pass. The sound of running footsteps was heard, and they slowly faded as the man left.

"That was close." Mabel sighed.

"Why'd…?" Dipper turned to his sister—and screamed out at what he saw.

The right half of Mabel's face was nothing but bone.

"What's wrong?!" Mabel asked. She then let out a gasp. "Is there something on my face?! It's something on my face, isn't it?!"

 **A/N** : _Another short chapter of pretty much nothing, blargh X( Sorry...again, there's been a lot going on in my life lately. I try, guys, but...yeah. But I can promise you, things start picking up in the next chapter. And pretty soon, the kids MAY be returning to the Underground after all...especially since it looks like they're turning back into skeletons._

 _Well, review please...even if it's just to tell me how lame this chapter was._


	6. To the Bone

**A/N** : _Hey, guys. So, there's been a LOT going on lately in my life. First off, I actually have a job interview tomorrow at my aunt's company. I'm really nervous, but I hope it goes well. It's gonna be pretty different working in a place like that, but the position I'm applying for is email services/data entry, so in reality I'm going to be doing what I do most of the time anyway-sit in front of a computer. But at least this time I'm going to get paid for it. Plus, it's not like I'm going to be there forever. I've also been going out recently documenting animals I see around and posting my experiences on WordPress, and people have been noticing! So it looks like I'm actually well on my way to becoming an Environmental Journalist after all :)_

 _Oh yeah, and for everyone who liked my Five Nights at Freddy's stories, good news. I've decided to post revised versions of Poor Little Souls, as well as the side stories, on Wattpad! (Not 'A Place for Him' though-that story was just a mess.) Not an exact rewrite-I'm just going to do some edits, take out or change some stuff that bothered me, y'know? I may not be as into FNAF as I once was, but I just wanted to fix my mistakes, y'know? Alleviate some writer's guilt? Plus, I wanted to give my pals here and on Tumblr one last little present. Once I've finished the revision and posted the story, I'll put up a link for anyone who's interested._

 _As usual, before we get into the chapter, I have to give my reviewers some shout-outs:_

 _AlchemyWriter: Oh yes, Gideon's going to be showing up here, don't you worry. Ah, Rewritten Pastas. It seems like so long ago that I wrote that story...good times. Good times._

 _Guest: No problem! I'm glad you've been liking the story!_

 _musicalocelot: Oh, you! Thanks, that means a lot :*)_

 _Now then, shall we see what's going to happen to the twins?_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't any of the characters in Undertale or Gravity Falls. I've got like a thousand of my own though, so there's that._

Dipper gulped, starting to sweat as he said

"Mabel, don't freak out…"

Immediately taking that as a sign that something was wrong, Mabel turned, looking at her reflection in a store window.

"AUGH!" Mabel screamed, putting her hands to the human and skeleton halves of her face.

"Shh, shh, Mabel!" Dipper looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"How is this happening?!" Mabel looked at Dipper, her human eye and skeletal eye socket wide with shock. "I thought we were back to normal!"

"So did I…" Dipper sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Guess I was wrong."

"Dipper, your hand!"

A horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, Dipper raised BOTH his hands to his face so he could look at them. They were both skeletal again.

"So I _wasn't_ just seeing things earlier!" Dipper gasped. "Mabel, we're turning back into skeletons!"

"No!" Mabel collapsed to her knees, tears starting to fill her eyes. "This isn't _fair_! I don't _want_ to be like this anymore!"

Those words set Dipper off. Before he could stop himself, he was teleported three years into the past.

* * *

" _I don't_ _ **want**_ _to be a skeleton anymore!" Dipper glared at his 'Grunkle'. "I'm joining the Royal Guard whether you like it or not!"_

" _Are you out of your gourd?!" Stan demanded. "You can't let the king see you! At least this way you're all in one piece! And honestly, I don't know what you looked like before, but the skeleton look suits you." Dipper just narrowed his eye sockets._

" _I don't belong here…WE don't belong here; Mabel, back me up!"_

 _Mabel, who had been guzzling a bottle of ketchup nearby, stopped, waving her hands._

" _Whoa whoa…don't drag ME into this!"_

" _Trust me, kid." Stan gave him a hard stare. "You're better off here. I know this place isn't the ritz, but at least you're safe here. Besides…" He sighed. "You're a KID. You shouldn't be joining any armies, even if it's just to get to some dumb journal."_

" _Sorry 'Grunkle' Stan, but you can't stop me." Dipper looked at him seriously. "Mabel and I_ _ **aren't**_ _like you and everyone else down here. We have a home…and parents! They're probably worried sick about us, and I'm going to get us back home no matter what!"_

 _For a few moments, there was nothing but silence._

" _So that's it, then?"_

 _Dipper didn't answer. Turning to the door, he walked out, leaving Mabel and Stan behind._

* * *

Dipper looked down sadly.

He remembered how determined he'd been to join the Royal Guard, in spite of his adoptive great-uncle's wishes. He didn't care about the risks. He _was_ going to get close to Ford, to get the king's journal, find a way to make himself and his sister human again, and get back to the surface, no matter what.

But now that they actually WERE on the surface…it didn't look like they'd be able to stay for long.

* * *

"Ford! FORD! Wake UP, you stupid old goat!"

Ford woke up with a gasp, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What?! Huh?!" He blinked…and memories started flashing through his mind. Memories of fighting that little blonde girl...and then Bill showing up.

"Bill!" Ford started, and then stopped, realizing something. "I'm…alive?"

"Yeah, you're alive! Bill still needs you!" Ford looked up at the source of the voice—and saw a familiar face.

"Gideon!" His surprised expression was instantly replaced with sadness as he looked at his former apprentice. "Oh, Gideon…" Despite already being a ghost, Gideon looked around nervously, as if expecting something, or someone, to show up and attack him any minute.

"I NEVER should've trusted that demon! Now he wants to destroy the human _and_ monster worlds!"

Many, many questions filled Ford's head at once, as well as many conflicting emotions. He was glad to see his protégé again, but also sad to see that he was in fact dead…as well as disappointed. This whole mess with Bill had gotten started because of _Gideon_. Because he hated his own kind enough to willingly let a demon into his body, so that he could destroy them.

Finally, one question rose to the top before anything else.

"Why? Why did you do it, Gideon?"

He didn't _sound_ angry, though Gideon couldn't figure out the tone of his voice. He gulped, nervously tapping his fingers together.

"I, well…I was desperate!" He shot Ford a look that was PROBABLY supposed to be angry and defiant, but failed miserably. "I just wanted humans to get hurt, the same way I was hurt! I wanted to help you, help ALL of you!"

"What could possibly make you hate your own kind enough to…?"

"I'm NOT one of their kind!" Gideon snapped back, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Humans are rotten, and nasty, and selfish! They use each other, even their own family, to get a quick buck, and when things go wrong they just…!" Gideon stopped, tears running down his chubby cheeks as he closed his eyes. "They leave them behind." He sniffed. "Like they were nuthin'..."

A huge wave of sympathy crashed over Ford as he watched the boy's spirit. Had he really been through all of that? It would certainly explain a lot, but still…

"Gideon…"

Suddenly, some laughter could be heard echoing all around them. Evil, _very_ familiar laughter.

"Bill!"

Gideon gasped, despite not having to breathe anymore, opening his eyes and blinking through his tears.

"He's close…now Ford, listen to me." Gideon looked at him seriously. "Bill wants to start another war between humans and monsters! He's gonna have them wipe each other out so he can rule what's left!"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it." Ford clutched his blaster, and Gideon shook his head.

"It's too late. Bill's already set everything into motion."

"What do you mean, Gideon?!" Ford asked, concerned and confused.

"He's been planning this since the beginning!" Gideon answered. "Ever since that Northwest girl fell down here!"

"Where is she now?" Ford asked.

"Living with Stanley at the palace!" Gideon answered.

"Then where…?" Ford stopped, getting a horrible feeling. "Dipper and Mabel are…"

"On the surface world." Gideon confirmed his worst fears. "Bill made them human again long enough to send them through the barrier, but once that disguise fades, and people see what they really are…" Ford's brow furrowed.

"That damned demon. He's turned the twins into pawns in his sick little game! If this plan of his succeeds…"

Gideon nodded, a grim look on his face.

"It'll be the Great War all over again."

 **A/N** : _Oh no...it looks like the twins are in more trouble than they thought! You can always count on Bill to make things worse -_-_

 _So, for those wondering, I had this idea that in this version, Gideon's parents would actually exploit his psychic 'talent', and use him to get rich. Kind of backwards from Gravity Falls, yes, but hey, fanfiction. Also, it would give Gideon, as Chara, a good reason to hate humankind, as well as giving him something in common with Pacifica..._

 _And yes, I just had to put in the bit with Mabel drinking ketchup like Sans XD_

 _What happens next? Stay tuned to find out, and review!_


	7. Where the Heart Is

**A/N** : _It has been WAY too long, hasn't it? Sorry guys...but a lot has happened since my last update. For starters, after more than a year, I FINALLY got a job. I was hired as a Data Entry Agent at my aunt's place, and I've been undergoing training since Thursday to prepare me for the job. Working in an office building for 10 hours a day, and apparently having a shift that lasts from 1 to 11 at night...I'm not gonna lie, I'm NOT looking forward to it. Still, it's something, I guess. Not like I'm going to be there forever._

 _Also, as promised, I went back to my old Five Nights at Freddy's fanfics and edited them, and posted revised editions of Poor Little Souls and the side stories on my Wattpad account. Yeah, even though I'm not into FNAF anymore, it was nice to go back and revisit them, and put up new and improved versions as one last gift for my fans, and anyone else who wants to read them. If you guys are interested, my Wattpad username is Shadowfang14, same as on here._ _Just don't expect to see 'A Place for Him' up there though-that story was just a mess and truly, my heart wasn't all that into it. I mostly just wrote the sequel because of caving to fan demand. So yeah...I don't think there's any way to save it._

 _I'm also back on Tumblr now, and RPing and posting art like I used to, and have been enjoying getting back in touch with all my online friends. So yeah...things are going good; or at least okay, right now, so I just wanted you guys to know why this took so long._

 _Posh One: Just wait and see...just wait and see..._

 _musicalocelot: Yep, can't get rid of Fordsy that easily ;) And I agree-DAMN YOU, BILL!_

 _Well, here's the next chapter now._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own neither Gravity Falls nor Undertale, they both belong to two different people. Who are both men. And not me._

It had been almost a week since Pacifica's…accident. The Northwests tried to cover it up as best as they could, but of course, word got out. They _were_ the richest and most prestigious family in Gravity Falls, after all. Soon, rumors started to surface about what had happened to the heiress of the Northwest Estate.

Some people thought that she'd run away from home to rebel against her parents, which honestly wasn't _technically_ wrong. Others thought that she'd been kidnapped by a disgruntled former employee of Preston's, or a member of a competing rival family to get back at him and Priscilla for their selfish, callous nature. Then there were THOSE kinds of people, who immediately came up with the most logical conclusion: Preston murdered his own daughter, and hid her chopped-up parts inside the walls.

That was complete garbage, of course.

Preston would never harm a hair on his daughter's head, no matter what. It wouldn't do any good anyway. Even from her earliest days, Preston had made sure to discipline Pacifica by means of the bell, rather than any physical punishment. She was a _child_ —meant to be seen and not heard. If she was going to be head of the household one day, Pacifica had to learn early on how to present herself as a Northwest, who to rub elbows with and who not to, and of course to listen. This, of course, meant listening to her parents, her superiors.

Of course, the lessons didn't always stick—Pacifica would lose her patience, become angry, and Preston often had to talk her down. Sometimes he would yell…he had to in order to get her to listen. But that was as far as he went. Preston would never lay a hand on his daughter…after all, if she was seen with a bruise or a black eye, people would start asking questions. Sooner or later, they'd connect the dots. And Preston would find himself in jail before you could say 'checks and balances'. That simply wouldn't do for a wealthy, important man like him.

So of course he couldn't, WOULDN'T harm Pacifica. Though in the end, it didn't seem to matter.

Preston sighed as he put the bouquet of azaleas in a vase on the table. A sympathy gift from some citizen or other for his daughter. Nearby, Priscilla was sniffling quietly to herself as she looked at a picture of Pacifica.

"Come now, that won't do any good." Preston chided his wife. "You'll only make yourself sadder. Do you want frown lines?" Priscilla gasped, putting the picture down on the table.

"Good heavens, you're right!"

"Besides," Preston reminded her, "The team we hired is still searching, remember? And they're the best money could buy."

"True." Priscilla agreed.

"If they can find Pacifica…"

"Preston—do you think we were too hard on her?"

"What?! Absolutely not!" Preston answered quickly, an angry look on his face. "She had to learn her place in society, and especially in polite company! Do you know I've seen her mingling with _commoners_?!" Preston cringed as he said the word, like he was talking about cockroaches.

"God only knows what would've happened if she'd spilled our little family secret…"

"Lord and Lady Northwest!"

A servant came running in, and Preston turned to look at him.

"Any sign of her?"

"No, sir." The young man shook his head. "But sire…I'm afraid we may have worse problems." Preston narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What could possibly be worse than…?"

"Monsters."

Preston and Priscilla gasped, looking at each other in shock and horror.

* * *

Dipper couldn't remember a time he'd felt more miserable. It had been too good to be true—he should've known it. He should've known that he and Mabel could never go back to the way things were.

One hour after the incident with the truant officer, the twins RAN. Just ran and ran, sticking to the back allies as best as they could to hide themselves.

Two hours after the incident, the illusion of their humanity faded completely, and they were back to their old bony selves. Dipper almost felt like crying. Here he was, back in his home state, not too far from his childhood home…but now, he couldn't go back. He couldn't even cross the street…not without causing a panic, anyway.

Behind him, Mabel was desperately trying to come up with a plan as to what to do now.

"What if we try like, combining our powers?! Maybe if we work really hard and…"

"Mabel, stop." Dipper sighed heavily. "Just please…there's no way out of this."

"There _has_ to be!" Mabel's eye sockets were wide, looking like she was about to cry any second. "We're back in the human world, and we still have human souls so we could…!"

"Do we, though?" Dipper's skull craned upwards. "We've been living with monsters for three years, Mabel. Heck, we're skeletons for crying out loud!" He sighed heavily. "This whole thing was doomed from the start. Honestly, I've forgotten what it's like to be human."

"I _know_ you don't mean that, Dipper!" Mabel glared him down. "What about all that time you spent trying to get into the Royal Guard?! You kept saying that you were going to get into the Royal Guard, become Ford's apprentice, and find a way to get us both out of the Underground! Are you telling me that you didn't mean it?!"

"Of COURSE I didn't!" Dipper was on his feet now, glaring right back at his sister. "Mabel, I never believed any of what I was saying, even back then! I was nine years old, fell down a hole, and woke up as a skeleton! I was scared and confused, and needed to do SOMETHING to do, something to say, to keep myself going!"

Tears filled Mabel's eye sockets.

"Dipper…"

"And now, here we are." Dipper sighed miserably, almost looking like he wanted to cry himself. "So close to home…but we can't go back. I mean, look at us! Mom and Dad would _freak_!" He shook his skull. "We don't belong here anymore. We don't belong _anywhere_."

Tears started to pour down Mabel's cheekbones. She knew Dipper was right. They were freaks in both worlds.

Mabel lowered herself to the ground and was about to start crying, but stopped as she heard voices.

"Hello?"

"I think they're this way!"

"UGH, more people?!" Dipper glowered at the voices, but Mabel let out a gasp.

"Dipper, wait!" She shot up again. "I know those voices!"

"Kids?!" A light shone into the shack the kids were staying in, and a pair of shocked voices were heard asking.

"Dipper?! Mabel?!"

"Kids?!"

Dipper's jaw opened so law that it nearly fell off.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

 **A/N** : _Ooh...questions abound..._

 _Yes, the Northwests have a 'terrible secret' here like in the original Gravity Falls...but in this case it's different, more in line with the story. But what could it be?! And how will Dipper and Mabel's parents react when they see their kids?! Stick around to find out, and review!_


	8. Dream On

**A/N** : _Hey everyone. Sorry again this one took so long...I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect before submitting this chapter, you know? Plus, life in general can just take a lot out of me sometimes...I recently JUST figured out the bus system to get to and from work, so I don't have to rely on a taxi/my aunt for a ride everyday. It's a lot cheaper...though since I currently don't have access to the money I've earned at work, I still have to rely on my mom for bus and grocery fare. With every single day that passes, I wish I could go back to being a kid more and more..._

 _Oh yeah, and one of my stories was stolen. A short while back, one of my old reviewers informed me that someone had published 'Poor Little Souls', and was selling it on Amazon. I checked and it's true...the description is literally JUST the first paragraph of the prologue. I talked to a friend, as well as my mom, and we're trying to figure out a way to get it removed. Weird thing is, someone actually DID contact me some time ago saying that they thought that the story was good enough to publish, and offered to do it for me, but I said no because I didn't want to worry about copyright and the like. I'm not sure whether or not it's the same person, but still, it's really unfair that someone else is going to be making money off a story **I** wrote. I really hope we can get this righted..._

 _Thax: You can say that again..._

 _Anonymous reviewer: :)_

 _AlchemyWriter: Oh well...keep searching dude! I'm sure you'll find something!_

 _musicalocelot: All equally interesting ideas...but only time will tell which one actually happens :)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : None of the characters belong to me-I already have a ton of my own to play with. _

"Mom! Dad!" Pacifica sat up in her bed with a gasp.

A dream, she realized. Just a bad dream. But it seemed so real…

Pacifica leaned back a little, sighing.

"What time is it?!" She looked at her watch. Four o'clock. But was it A.M. or P.M.? Pacifica guessed it was the former, since she couldn't hear anyone else. No one else must have been up yet.

Lucky.

"There had BETTER be some milk in this palace." Pacifica grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed, hopping to the floor. Nothing like warm milk to help you sleep well. As Pacifica trudged down the hall, she couldn't help but flash back to some parts of her dream.

" _Second place?!" Preston glared at the little blonde girl, who was hugging her trophy next to her. "Pacifica, don't you remember ANYTHING we've thought you?!"_

" _But…!"_

 _Like always, the ringing of the bell shut her up. Preston shook his head with disappointment._

" _Why can't you ever take any pride in your family name?"_

* * *

" _Pacifica,_ _ **no**_ _." Her mother looked at her daughter disapprovingly. "You are going to a party, put on your_ _ **azure**_ _dress!"_

" _But it was dirty!"_

" _How did you manage to get it dirty so quick?!" Priscilla chided, then shook her head. "Fine. Wear the aquamarine one. But don't come crying to me when everyone laughs at you."_

* * *

As upsetting as those dreams had been, there WAS one that stuck out the most to Pacifica. One involving Dipper and Mabel.

One she hoped didn't come true…

Suddenly, Pacifica's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud guitar music outside.

"Ah!" Putting her warm milk aside, Pacifica clapped her hands over her ears, gritting her teeth to block the noise out. Someone started to sing along to the guitar riffs, and Pacifica recognized the voice right away.

"Robbie…!"

"Wendy! You're the bravest girl I know! You're so strong, and cool, so I hope you don't think I'm a tool when I…!"

Robbie stopped playing guitar right away, a disgusted look on his metallic face.

"'Think I'm a tool'?! UGH!"

"Hey!" The metallic lab doors parted as Pacifica stepped in, her hair all over the place, and her nightgown rumpled. "It's the middle of the night! What are you doing, trying to wake the whole palace up?!"

"Chill out _your highness_." Robbie scoffed. "I'm just trying to write a song for Wendy." He turned back to his guitar, and Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"'Your highness'?" She shook her head. "Ugh, whatever! Why do you have to practice HERE? Don't you have your own home?"

"Yeah but…I don't really go back there." Robbie looked off to the side, still looking grumpy. "To be honest…I don't even remember the last time I went back."

A horrible thought suddenly came to Pacifica.

"Your parents. Are they…?"

"Oh, they're still around." Robbie assured her. "Least, they were the last time I checked. But I _can't_ go back."

"Because you're busy all the time at the palace?" Pacifica guessed.

"That…and another reason."

Robbie's voice dropped an octave or two at this last part, and Pacifica studied the robot boy curiously.

"What reason?"

He scoffed.

"Why should I tell _you_ , kid?"

"We're still doing this, huh?" Pacifica put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "Fine. Be all emo! But don't forget that Wendy's working in the lab with you now because of me!" She started to turn to go back to bed, but Robbie held out his hand.

"Wait!"

Pacifica froze in her tracks.

"I'm a creep. I get it." Robbie started, putting his guitar down to put his hands behind his back. "I tricked you, tried to kill you just to impress Wendy…and you're not even the first person I've hurt."

Pacifica whipped around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What?"

Robbie nodded, a very guilty look on his face.

"I've had to do some pretty bad stuff in the lab. Hurt other monsters for research. I'm not going to lie, it almost made me sick."

"But you're a robot." Pacifica said quietly, more to herself than to him. "Or well…a ghost in a robot…"

"Wendy doesn't know." Robbie finished. "But if she did…if she knew what I did…she'd _never_ want to be with me."

Pacifica stood quietly, not sure what to say. She knew right away that she couldn't ask Robbie to tell her what he'd done, chances were he'd likely snap that it wasn't any of her business, and maybe even storm off. Plus, if Robbie really had to do stuff that was THAT bad, it might be hard for him to relive it.

Finally, something came to Pacifica.

"You should tell her."

"Are you _insane_?!" Robbie gave her a panicked look. "I just told you, Wendy CAN'T find out about this! I can't let her…!"

"Well you can't just keep it to yourself either!" Pacifica shot back. "Whatever you did that was so horrible, it's obviously killing you to keep a secret _that_ big! Plus if you're working together, Wendy will find out sooner or later!" Her face softened. "Look, maybe Wendy _will_ hate you after this. But you were just following the king's orders, right? It wasn't your fault. And wouldn't you rather she heard it from you?" Robbie shoved his hands into nonexistent pockets.

"Well…I _guess_ you're right." He tried for a pout, failing miserably. "You know, you're pretty smart for a one-year-old."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Pacifica narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, how about we do some, I don't know…roleplay? I'll be Wendy, and you can practice what you're going to say."

"You just want to hear what I did, don't you?" Robbie asked suspiciously.

"You got me out of bed at four in the morning, you _owe_ me." Pacifica put her hands on her hips, and Robbie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just do this thing."

He looked at her.

"Oh, hey 'Wendy'." Robbie started, sounding as bored and moody as ever.

"Hey, Robbie." Pacifica answered in her best Wendy impression.

"So um…" Robbie looked away from her, and Pacifica was surprised to see that he was actually blushing. Maybe it was because of the presence of his true ghost self inside his robot body? "I had something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Pacifica asked, once again mimicking Wendy.

"Yeah." Robbie answered, rubbing his mechanical hair. "So um…say you found out that someone you know was doing things that were…not so nice…"

"What do you mean?" 'Wendy' asked. "Robbie, what's going on?"

"Well um…" Robbie started, his blush deepening. "The king had me do some pretty nasty experiments. I've…" He sighed. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn't want you to hate me."

He actually looked ashamed. Pacifica was at a loss as to what to say. Robbie was a big stupid jerk who lied to and used her, tried to kill her for her soul, but seeing him like this…it was like she'd fallen into the Twilight Zone.

"I've lied to you a lot." Robbie continued. "I've lied to a LOT of people…even myself." He scowled. "Even this body is a lie." He hit his metallic chest, causing a hollow 'clang'.

"…Robbie?" Pacifica looked at him in surprise, no longer sure if she was talking as Wendy, or herself.

"But you're the exact opposite." Robbie finished. "You're always straight with everyone…monsters, humans…you don't have any problem telling someone you're going to beat them up, or how you feel about them…"

Robbie was VERY red now, and Pacifica was worried that he was actually going to explode. Was that steam coming from his body?! Finally, it seemed, Robbie couldn't hold it in any longer.

"And that's why I'm _crazy_ about you! Wendy, _please be my girl_!"

 _Wasn't this to confess about the bad things he did?_

Before Pacifica could vocalize her thoughts, another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?!"

Pacifica turned at the same time as Robbie, but the robot was the only one who let out a high-pitched squeal.

" _Wendy!_ What are you doing here?!"

"I needed some armor polish, so I was going back to the lab!"

"At four in the morning?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"My dad's snoring woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep." Wendy informed her before looking back at Robbie. "What's going on here?!"

"Nothing!" Robbie lied. Pacifica frowned. Wasn't he JUST promising to start being more honest?!

"Robbie had something he wanted to say to you."

"GAH!" He whipped around, glaring at Pacifica. "What the hell?!"

"Consider it payback for interrupting my beauty sleep." Pacifica cocked an eyebrow, a smug smile on her face.

"Robbie." Wendy said seriously. Robbie turned to look at her, and Wendy sighed, shaking her head. "Look…I want this, _us_ to work out. But if it's going to, you're going to have to tell me the truth. Okay?"

Despite his robotic body, Robbie let out a sigh.

"Alright. But I…I think it'd be better to show you." He motioned towards the lab, and Wendy gave him a weird look. Pacifica looked up at the fish girl, and Wendy smiled at her encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." With that, she walked off with Robbie, and Pacifica just barely saw the robot boy glance over at her, his expression unreadable. Pacifica didn't know what to think.

 _That fish girl is pretty tough. She'll be okay. Right?_

Pacifica let out a yawn, sleepiness starting to sneak up on her again. Turning around, she headed up back up the stairs, walking into the castle and going into her room. Pacifica was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Once again, Pacifica found herself in a strange dream world. There was nothing but fog, and Pacifica squinted to try and see.

"Ugh, where am I?! A coffee mug?!"

Pacifica gasped, taking a step backwards as she 'heard' the symbols.

"Who's there?!" She asked, trying not to sound too scared.

A figure rustled in front of Pacifica, and she yelped in surprise.

 _Doomed!_ This word, at least, was in English. _We're all doomed!_

"Hey!" The figure froze, but didn't turn to look at Pacifica. Now that it was still, she recognized the ratty old robes, big nose, and beard.

"Old River Man?" She asked, looking confused.

"Doomed!" He screamed again. "We're all going to….

"Hold on there!" Pacifica held up her hands to try and calm him down.

"I've made too many mistakes…too many to list." Old Man River sighed. "I thought helping those twins escape would be the beginning of a new start for me." Pacifica's eyes widened.

"The skeletwins?!" She mentally facepalmed for making that pun herself out loud, and Old Man River nodded grimly. "It was me. _I_ did all those experiments on them, _I_ hurt them…hated myself for it afterwards. I couldn't take it anymore, so I had to let them go."

Pacifica just stared at him.

"Who are you? Really?" Old Man River sighed miserably.

"Guess it's no use keeping up a disguise anymore."

As Pacifica watched, he pulled his hood off, then his fake beard and large nose. Old Man River pulled off his bald cap, revealing light brown hair, then finally pulled off his cloak.

For the first time, Pacifica saw Old Man River…or who she thought was Old Man River, clearly. He was a skeleton like Dipper and Mabel…but different. For starters, Pacifica noticed, he didn't have a nasal cavity. Also, his eye sockets were different shapes. The left one was round, like Dipper and Mabel's, but the right one was crescent-shaped, seeming almost half-closed. There were cracks going along both eye sockets—down the left one and above the right one. A black lab coat was draped over the skeleton's frame.

Pacifica's mouth fell open a little, and the skeleton gave her a grim look.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk." He said quickly. "But I need you to give a message to King Stanley! His brother, King Ford, is still alive!"

Pacifica gasped.

"He is?!"

"And he's not the _only_ one." His image started to flicker now, as if he was trying to fade out of existence. "Bill! Bill Cipher is coming back…and he has a terrible plan!" The skeleton was flickering worse now, trying to disappear.

"Hang on!" Pacifica held out her hand. "Will you at least tell me who you are?! If I'm going to be your messenger girl, I at least want to know who…!"

"McGucket." The skeleton looked at her remorsefully. "Tell him that Fiddleford McGucket sent the message."

Pacifica could have sworn the mysterious skeleton actually smiled a little at her before disappearing into the void, probably never to be seen again.

 **A/N** : _Yeah...I figured that the 'crazy old bearded man' look in this version would be part of McGucket/Gaster (McGaster?)'s disguise, and his true self as Gaster would be his young appearance, as 'Fiddleford', like we saw in the original Gravity Falls. Makes sense since he's in hiding, right?_

 _I had a lot of fun writing Pacifica and Robbie's exchanges in this chapter...I wanted it to be different from Frisk's conversation with Alphys in Undertale. Since Robbie's a jerk, he obviously wouldn't cave that easy. And of course I had to have him eventually botch a fake confession to Wendy, and just tell her he liked her instead XD I'm also just really liking writing his interactions with Pacifica in the story...since they're both kind of assholes, she's probably the only one who could actually talk to him, or at least goad him into talking._

 _Next chapter we get back to the Skeletwins...and maybe a secret or two more will be revealed? Stay tuned to find out!_


	9. Old and New Family

**A/N** : _Hey everyone. Yes, I'm still alive. Just been busy with a LOT of stuff. But on the plus side, after a LOT of writing and contacting Amazon, they finally got back to me, and the published version of Poor Little Souls is being pulled from the website. Thank goodness, I was NOT happy about someone stealing my work!_

 _Yeah...that's pretty much it for now. Here's the next chapter, but first, a quick shout-out:_

 _AlchemyWriter: Well, I'm glad that you think PLS could've made a good book-but then again, it IS a fanfiction, so yeah. I don't want to have to worry about getting slapped with copyright. I am planning my own original stories; I'm planning for them to be webcomics, but who knows? I'm happy to hear about your fanfiction, good luck with it!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own neither Undertale or Gravity Falls-all I own is my own imagination._

Mabel never told anyone, not even Grunkle Stan, not even _Dipper_ , but over the years, she'd imagined many, MANY scenarios of what would happen if and when she and Dipper reunited with their parents, if they were still skeletons. Even the best-case scenarios were pretty bad—worst case was that the human world fell into chaos over her and Dipper's return, and maybe another, even worse, war was started because of them.

The very LAST thing Mabel had expected to happen was for their parents to fall on their knees, pulling them in close for a hug.

Though honestly, she didn't even know how it happened. She'd been really scared and worried.

"Kids? Dipper? Mabel?"

"God, is that really you?!" Their mother put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Um…this is a dream!" Mabel shouted before she could think "We're not really here; you're both just dreaming!"

Obviously, neither parent bought it, and Dipper sighed and shook his skull.

"Mabel…"

"You're both having shared hallucinations!" Mabel tried again.

"Mabel, just stop!" Dipper looked at her, then down at the ground. "Just stop…" He didn't even bother to look up as he told their parents. "Yeah, it's us. There's a _very_ good explanation for this, but…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. The next thing the skeletwins knew, they were being crushed in a huge hug by both parents.

"It's you." Mr. Pines said in a quiet voice, a relieved smile on his face. "God, it's really you!" Both Dipper and Mabel were surprised to see tears starting to pour down his cheeks. Mabel looked between her parents, confused.

"Dad? Mom?"

"You're not like, freaked out or anything?" Dipper asked. "Like, you don't find this weird or…"

"Oh no, this is VERY weird." Mr. Pines said. "And seeing you two like this—it's pretty upsetting."

"But it's not important." Mrs. Pines wiped a tear away from her eye, hugging her kids a little tighter. "All these years, we've been worried _sick_ about you two! All these nights we've been crying ourselves to sleep, desperately putting up 'missing' posters, and wondering what had happened to you…if you were even _alive_ anymore…after these three long years, seeing you at all, even _if_ you're not human anymore, is more than we could've ever hoped for!" She let out a sniff. "Just being able to hold our babies again is a miracle!"

And like that, both twins could feel tears stinging the edges of their eye sockets.

"Mom! Dad!" Mabel finally returned her parents' hugs, and Dipper wasn't too far behind her.

For a moment, it seemed like there was nothing else in the world.

"What happened to you two?!" Mr. Pines asked, breaking the hug to look at his children in concern. "Are you both dead now?!"

"Kind of…it's a long story…" Dipper rubbed the back of his skull nervously.

Suddenly, Mabel had a horrible vision. An image of her adoptive great-uncle being seized by Bill…being corrupted by the demon's evil.

"Grunkle Stan!" Her left eye socket glowed pink, and her parents actually gasped, backing away as they saw this.

"Mabel, what is it?!" Dipper asked, looking at her. "What's wrong?!"

"Something's going to happen to Grunkle Stan…and the others!"

"'Grunkle Stan'?" Mrs. Pines asked in confusion.

Before she could question it further, however, the sound of sirens could suddenly be heard.

"Is that the police?!" Dipper asked, suddenly panicked. "We can't let them see us!"

"Come on!" Mrs. Pines stood up, motioning for her children to follow her. "The car's over there!"

Dipper, despite being a skeleton again, could feel his heart pounding. Or was it his SOUL? If they got caught…if he and Mabel were killed, or taken to another laboratory…and their parents were apprehended for trying to help them…

He didn't have a chance to give it a lot more thought. Dipper felt himself getting jerked forward, just barely being able to grab Mabel's hand.

"Whoa!" Dipper had to jog to keep up, glancing over at the police cars.

 _It's happening._ He thought. _It's really happening. We're going to start another war._

 _Humans and monsters are going to tear each other apart…all because of me and Mabel._

* * *

"Stan? Stan!" Pacifica ran through the castle, looking for the king. It was the next day, and try as she might, Pacifica couldn't shake the dream she had.

Because she knew it wasn't just a dream.

There seemed to be a LOT going on now that she didn't get…though considering that she _was_ the only human living in a world of monsters, that was pretty much par for the course. But if Ford WAS really still alive…along with Bill, Stan had to know about it.

"Ugh! STAN!"

Pacifica turned a corner…and felt like she walked through a cold shower.

"AUGH!"

"Oh, sorry girl dude! Didn't see you there!" Pacifica turned around, seeing Soos behind her, usual goofy grin in place.

"Soos? Wait—what are _you_ doing here?" The question came off sounding a bit ruder than Pacifica intended, but fortunately Soos didn't seem to notice, because he answered

"Well um…Stan, sorry, King Stan, wanted to talk to me about the Mystery Shack."

Oh yeah, he was running the place now. Pacifica couldn't help but wonder how effective having a ghost that couldn't even touch anything would be for a museum/tourist trap like that would be, but she kept it to herself.

"Well, do you know where he is, then?" Pacifica asked. "I need to talk to him. It's about Ford!"

Soos gasped in shock, big, beaver-like teeth clearly visible.

"King Ford?! What about him?! Dood, is he still…"

"Yes, he's alive!" Pacifica said. "And so's Bill!"

"Augh! That cyclops flower guy?! Are you sure?!" Pacifica nodded, a grim look on her face.

"I'm sure. Now I'll ask again…where? Is? Stan?"

"I think he was in the lab." Soos answered. "Said something about wanting to see his brother's notes…"

"Come on!" Pacifica waved for Soos to follow her. "Maybe he'll listen to BOTH of us!" Soos didn't bother to argue. He just followed Pacifica, going down with her in the elevator.

"Um…I don't think we should be down here. I hear King Ford and his scientists used to do some really freaky experiments down here…"

"Robbie DID mention that, come to think of it." Pacifica squeezed her chin thoughtfully.

The elevator stopped, and Pacifica stepped out, followed by Soos.

"Stan!" Pacifica yelled as she walked outside. "Get out here, you stupid old goat!"

"Mister…sorry, I mean King Stan?"

No answer. The only sound was some faint electrical currents. Pacifica groaned out in frustration.

"STAN!" She continued walking and Soos followed…until he saw something from the wall. Floating over to it, he started to read the plagues…and gasped as he saw what they said.

"What is it?" Pacifica walked over and read the plagues out loud herself. "'I don't want to do this, but both the king and McGucket made it so I can't disobey. Guess I have to start those dumb experiments." Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Did Robbie make this? I swear, this has that dumb robot written all over it." She shook her head, then turned to Soos. "Why'd that freak you out?"

"There's more…" Soos motioned to another plague, and Pacifica walked over to read the words written on it.

"The barrier is powered by SOULs. But since SOULs can't be created, we…I…have to use what we already have. The SOULs of monsters." Pacifica suddenly felt cold.

"You mean they… _he_ …"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Soos shuddered.

Suddenly, something moved in the darkness behind them.

"Who's there?!" Pacifica shouted, whipping around to see the thing. She immediately felt stupid for speaking. What if whatever it was attacked her?!

A gurgling sound came from the darkness.

"I don't like this!" Soos whimpered. The gurgling came again, and Pacifica's heart jumped into her throat.

"We have to get out of here!"

She took off running, and Soos floated close behind her. It didn't take long, however, before a figure jumped down in front of them. Pacifica gasped, pulling backwards.

"OH, NOT GOOD!"

"Stay away!" Pacifica shouted. "I…I'm warning you!"

The creature stepped forward, revealing itself to be…another Pacifica.

"What the…?!"

"Oh man, I'm seeing double!" Soos started hyperventilating (despite being a ghost). "I'm freakin' out, dood!"

The second Pacifica gave him a cruel smile that had NO place on Pacifica's face.

" _So the robot_ _ **hasn't**_ _told you about me. That figures._ " The voice sounded nothing like Pacifica. It was male, for starters…and much deeper. And more ominous.

"What ARE you?!" Pacifica demanded.

" _Isn't it obvious?_ " The being stepped forward, its image shifting to change into Soos, who let out a high-pitched yell. " _I'm what's left of all those monsters who were sacrificed for the cause. They never had a choice…their bodies were never even returned to their families._ " The thing's form changed again, shifting into a brown, millipede-like monster. " _Used as fodder for these unethical experiments, then forgotten! Left here to ROT!_ "

"Just let us go!" Soos begged. "We didn't mean to bug you…I promise we won't…!"

" _ **You**_ _may go, if you so wish._ " The monster said. " _But the girl must stay._ " A sinister smile crossed its face as it turned into a tree-like creature. " _One more human soul gathered…one step closer to ending our agony. The Barrier will finally be opened, and we can finally rest in peace!_ "

Pacifica felt tears prick her eyes. She was scared, of course…but she also felt something else.

Pity.

How long had this thing been down here?! If it really was the result of Robbie and Ford's experiments…the combined remains of monster souls…they'd been down here, turned into this THING. Was there even anything left of the original monsters they'd been?

The Shapeshifter changed form again, this time turning into a large white creature with pink eyes and a claw for an arm. It let out an ungodly screech as it tried to swipe at Pacifica, and she was only saved by Soos diving in front of her.

"AUGH!" Pacifica couldn't stop herself from screaming as the monster's claws raked right through Soos. Though fortunately, being a ghost, it didn't seem to have hurt him.

"RUN!"

Pacifica didn't need to be told twice. She took off running down the hall, and Soos followed her soon after, the Shapeshifter hot on their trail. Pacifica's eyes widened in triumph as she saw the door ahead of them.

"Yes! A way out!"

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" The Shapeshifter yelled after her, turning into a minotaur. "Your soul will free me! Once I've got you, finally I can have peace!" The beast lunged forward…only to get attacked by a black and gray blur.

"AUGH!" Pacifica froze in her tracks, turning around to see her rescuer.

" _Robbie_?!" The shapeshifter glared, turning back into its true form to face the robot.

"So, Ford's toy robot comes to play too?!" It sneered. "And playing the hero, too!" It let out a bark of a laugh. "Amusing!" Robbie let out his own humorless.

"I'm not a hero…just a guy who wanted to be something special. And I hurt and lied to people to make it happen." He turned briefly to glance at Pacifica, and she was surprised to see genuine remorse on his face. "I was a real jerk." He turned back to the Shapeshifter, putting a serious face back on. "But now it's time to make up for it."

"OUT OF MY WAY, TINKER TOY!" The shapeshifter moved to slice Robbie in two with its claw, and Robbie quickly whipped back over to Pacifica.

"MOVE!" Pacifica didn't need to be told twice. She moved out of the way at the same time as Robbie, and the Shapeshifter lunged forward…to fall into a freezing chamber. Robbie quickly ran over, shutting the door and locking the monster in. It screeched angrily for a few moments before it was frozen solid.

Pacifica breathed heavily, still hardly able to believe what she'd seen. Soos floated over to her, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, Pacifica?"

"Well…I'm alive." She breathed heavily in and out for a few more moments before lifting her eyes to look at Robbie. "That thing…it was…"

"What's left of all those monsters the king…" Robbie looked down. "That _I_ experimented on." He actually sounded sorry as he continued. "The king had me doing experiments with 'DETERMINATION'. I had to inject it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death…but as you can see, that didn't go too well. Their bodies started to melt, and what was left of them merged together to become THAT."

Soos shuddered in midair.

"Oh, that is messed up!" Robbie nodded grimly.

"Lots of people'd call the lab, asking where their friends and family were. I don't even remember how many, but I…" He shook his head. "That's NOT the kind of thing you get over."

"But _why_?" Pacifica asked, shocked and horrified. "Why would the king make you do something so horrible?!"

"Because I had no other choice."

All three of them turned as one to the doorway to see a dirty, slightly bedraggled, but very much alive, Ford.

 **A/N** : _Yeah, I decided to use the Shapeshifter in place of the amalgates; albeit after changing his story a little bit from the original cartoon. Speaking of the original cartoon, guess it's Dipper and Mabel's birthday today. Heh, wow._

 _And yeah...I wasn't sure about Dipper and Mabel's parents; I mean, we never see them in the show, so I'm guessing what kind of people they are is pretty much up for grabs. I figure that after three years, they'd be thrilled and relieved to see their kids again, skeletons or not._

 _So, what will happen now? How will things unfold between humans and monsters? Stay tuned and find out!_


	10. AN: Thinking About Things

**A/N** : _First of all, sorry in advance for getting you guys' hopes up. No, no new chapter yet, though I do have one prewritten. However, I've been thinking a lot about my fanfictions, including UG: TSS, and the future of my account, and I just wanted to express some thoughts I've been having_

 _First, and foremost, Under Gravity: The Skeletwins' Story. It seems like almost no one is reading this story, and while I do still have plans for this story, and intend to see it through to the end, if I'm being completely honest, the main reason for that is because I've abandoned at least two fanfictions before in the past, and don't want to abandon a third._

 _I may have mentioned before the issue with someone stealing and publishing my old FNAF fanfiction, Poor Little Souls, and selling it on Amazon. Good news is, after emailing Amazon back and forth, they've pulled the book from their website. Bad news is, my stepfather informed me that the book is also being sold on two OTHER websites. I've contacted both of them, but so far haven't seen much results from either website (though that's probably at least in part due to the hurricane in some way or another—I'm still waiting for another email as well). A friend suggested that I delete the story from this website entirely, and since I posted the revised version of the story on Wattpad I'm tempted to take her advice, but I don't know. Yes, I have a backup of it saved on my computer and flash drive, along with the aforementioned revised story, but the original story I wrote, and posted on this website, actually does mean a lot to me, and while not everything in it was perfect, Poor Little Souls is the fanfic I'm proudest of. It's sad that I can't feel safe keeping my own story on a website that's understood and agreed to be specifically for people to post their fanfictions. And that partly leads into my next thought…_

 _Under Gravity: The Skeletwins' Story is actually going to be the last fanfiction I planning on doing. Not just posting, but writing altogether. I'm actually pretty much over my fanfic phase, and once I'm done with this story that'll allow me more time to focus on writing for my original webcomic, and getting started on the actual comic sooner. I'll still come on sometimes to read updates for some friends' fanfics and/or new stories from them, but more likely than not I won't be writing any more fanfiction of my own. What can I say, it's more fun to write my own characters than borrow other people's._

 _So yeah…that's pretty much everything. As I said, I want to see this story through to the end, and I feel like it's actually almost done; at this point I feel like there are maybe 2-3 chapters left in the story, and I actually promised myself that I'd get it finished before the end of the year. But yeah, like I said, I've just been doing a lot of thinking about the story, and my future and everything, and I guess we'll just see what happens._

 _See you guys in the next chapter, I guess._


	11. Children of Two Worlds

**A/N** : _Hey, everyone. So yeah, I'm back again...with an actual chapter this time. Since I know I have at least one person still reading this story, I'm going to keep working on it...though it's almost done now anyway. I feel like there are only like 1-2 chapters left in this story, plus an epilogue. So yeah...that's pretty much it. Not a whole lot left to say. Enjoy the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravity Falls or Undertale characters...I already have a ton of my own to play with._

Mabel couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her old bedroom. Well okay technically she could, it had been three years ago, but still— _it had been three years_.

She didn't even remember falling asleep, the last thing she remembered was being in the car with Dipper and their parents as they drove away from the sirens. But now here she was, having been jerked awake only to be greeted by pink walls covered with posters of kittens, boy band Sever'l Timez, and other various girlish things.

"Augh!" Mabel bolted upright in bed, flashes still replaying in her mind. They were brief, and she couldn't remember them all that well, but they'd been enough to startle her out of sleep.

As she started to calm down, Mabel looked around at everything. It was all coming back to her…that arrowhead she and Dipper had found during their camping trip, the lock of Dylan Stillman's hair she cut off when she had a crush on him back in second grade, the large stuffed cat that sat on her desk…

"They kept it the same…"

Mabel felt tears of happiness come to her eyes. Everything was so different, yet so familiar. Here she was back in her old room, in her old house. It was like she never left. Mabel reached up to wipe a tear away with her sleeve…and a glimpse of white bone peeked through. Mabel froze for a moment.

Slowly she unclenched her hand, and long, skeletal fingers uncurled before her eye sockets.

She was still a skeleton. But _why_? This could have, SHOULD have, been perfect…she was back in her old family home with her parents, who were overjoyed to have their kids back. She and Dipper both could have gotten back to their old lives, been normal kids again…but they weren't. Whatever it was that had made them human had faded, and they were back to their old bony selves.

And, quite possibly, hiding from the law. Mabel felt fresh new tears come to her eyes, and closed them tightly, feeling the tears run down her face.

This wasn't _fair_! Why weren't she and Dipper allowed to stay human?! To just return to the human world without having to worry about people trying to hurt them, and just live with their parents again?! To be happy?!

Mabel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Mabel? You up?"

It was Dipper's voice.

"Yeah, I'm up!" Mabel answered, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "You okay, bro-bro?"

"I'm fine…can I come in?" Dipper asked.

"Um…sure?" Mabel answered uncertainly. She DID want to be alone right now, but she also needed someone to talk to.

The knob turned, and Dipper stepped inside the room. He looked around the room, his eye sockets widening in surprise.

"I forgot how PINK this place was." Dipper scowled, and Mabel actually couldn't help but laugh. Dipper just looked at her and let out a sigh.

"…they didn't throw out all my old action figures."

"Your action figures?" Mabel parroted.

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "They kept them around, like they wanted to keep my room the way it was. Like they always expected me to come back." He smiled sadly at the ground, and Mabel leaned back a little in her bed.

"What do we do?"

Before Dipper could answer, their mom's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Kids! Time for breakfast!"

Dipper looked his sister dead in the eye.

"We eat with our parents."

Needless to say, Mabel was hesitant to go down to the kitchen. Now that the excitement and everything was over, she would actually be seeing her parents.

As a skeleton.

Mabel couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she looked through her closet for some clothes that would (hopefully) still fit her.

 _It's okay!_ She tried to convince herself. _Mom and Dad still love us…they told us last night! They don't care if me and Dipper are skeletons now!_

Somehow, Mabel was able to put together an outfit…one that was pretty close to the clothes she normally wore in the Underground. A t-shirt, hoodie, and shorts. For some reason she couldn't explain, it just felt comfortable right now.

Mabel sighed heavily, stepping outside…and froze as she saw what her brother was wearing. Neon green shorts, a trucker hat, and a shirt reading 'Cool Guy'.

Mabel tried hard to stifle her laughter, but Dipper heard it anyway.

"It was all I could find, okay?!"

"Alright…Cool Guy!" Mabel burst out laughing even harder, and Dipper rolled his eyes before walking downstairs. Mabel followed him, and the twins were greeted with the smell of waffles, eggs, and bacon.

Mabel felt a lump form in her throat as they got closer to the kitchen.

 _Well, here goes nothing…_

* * *

"Ford?"

"Old goat?!"

"King Ford? You _are_ alive!"

Pacifica, Robbie, and Soos all talked as one, and Ford looked around at each of them.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you all here." The former king sighed heavily. "Though I suppose it's for everyone's benefit…"

"Why?!" Pacifica snapped before she could stop herself. "So you can take our souls?!"

"No, this isn't about…"

"I _know_ what you did!" Pacifica continued, never wavering. "Just hurting humans wasn't good enough for you, was it?! You had to go after your own kind too, so you could create some big super mega-monster!"

"Kid!"

"Pacifica!"

Pacifica knew she was being impudent, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"You used dead monsters for your sick experiments, and you made Robbie do all your dirty work so you could go on killing humans and stealing their souls!"

"I never wanted any of this!" Ford protested. "I just wanted to free my people!"

He sighed heavily.

"I had no choice. Monster souls aren't strong enough to cross the barrier. Only a human soul could. And with seven of them…"

"You'd have just killed a bunch of humans whose only crime was falling down here."

Pacifica's heart stopped at the voice.

Ford looked up to see his twin brother as he entered the lab, an angry look on his face.

"Stanley…"

"Don't 'Stanley' me, you _murderer_." Stan spat venomously. Ford started to say something, then stopped himself. He looked absolutely defeated.

Suddenly, Pacifica remembered something.

"Old go…Stan! He's coming back! Bill's coming back!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Stan snorted. "That one-eyed flower demon's gone for good! The kids beat him!"

" _You sure about that, 'Your Majesty'?_ "

Before Stan, or anyone else, had time to respond, axes flew at all of them, forcing everyone (except, of course, Soos), to duck. Malicious laughter filled the air.

" _Look at you all! I can't believe how stupid you all are!_ " Pacifica was the first one to move. Looking up from where she'd fallen to the floor, she was surprised to see…

"Wendy?!"

Indeed, Wendy was standing before her, her trusty ax in hand. There was something VERY wrong, though. The fish girl's eyes were glowing yellow and black, and vines were wrapped around her.

Almost like they had a hold on her…

"WENDY!" Robbie pulled himself up as Bill popped out of the ground in front of all of them.

" _Well, isn't this a cozy little gathering?! Gotta say though, it's kinda nice! It's been a while since I've seen the king and his brother! But which is which now?!_ " The evil little flower laughed again, and Robbie glared down at him.

"What did you do to her, you **weed**?!"

" _Same thing I did to Craterface here!_ " McGucket floated forward. Pacifica knew it was him right away, the REAL McGucket. He was wearing the same black robe she'd seen him in in her dream, and his fake nose and beard were gone, showing his skull-like face and the cracks in it.

And he had the same glowing eyes and vines as Wendy.

"Fiddleford!" Ford gasped at the sight of his former scientist.

" _You know, you really only have yourself to blame for this, Fordsy._ " Bill remarked, looking at Ford. " _All these years, so many souls…did you ever stop to think about what you were doing? How this was affecting your people?_ "

"Everything I did was _for_ my people!" Ford shot back. "So that we could all escape!"

" _Still on that excuse, huh?_ " Bill sighed. " _Don't kid yourself, Fordsy. You could've just used one human soul to cross the barrier, then gone to the surface world and gathered the six other souls there. True, you'd've still gotten your hands dirty, but it wouldn't have gotten any monsters hurt. Not to mention you wouldn't have had to keep those twins as guinea pigs._ "

Ford looked absolutely defeated, and Bill laughed.

" _Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. I've still got those human souls…and now I have YOUR souls as well!_ "

Before Ford, or anyone else, could say anything, vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around the Stan twins, Robbie, and, somehow, Soos. All four monsters screamed as they were zapped by the energy from Bill's vines.

"L—let them go!" Pacifica tried for a glare as she looked at Bill. "What are you doing to them?!"

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _think, kid?!_ " Bill asked. " _Once I get their souls, I'll be unstoppable! And it's all thanks to you! If you hadn't gathered these guys here, my plan would've gone completely bust!"_

Pacifica raised her stick, glaring daggers at the evil little flower.

" _You really think THAT'LL stop me?!_ " Bill laughed. " _ **Nothing**_ _can stop me! Not especially now when I'm about to gain another new form!_ "

Pacifica had a horrible flashback to Bill's last transformation, and started shaking. After _that_ , what could he become that was worse?!

Pacifica got her answer almost right away, as a bright flash filled the room. The blonde threw her arms up to shield her eyes, and once the light cleared, a figure was visible where Bill had been. Pacifica was shocked at how humanoid the demon now looked.

He seemed to be a human male in his mid-twenties at least, and had slightly tanned skin and messy blond hair that was combed back. The man was also wearing a yellow overcoat, a long-sleeved white shirt under it, and black dress pants, black shoes, and a triangle-shaped eyepatch over his left eye. The only indication that this was still the same Bill was his top hat, and his uncovered right eye, which was glowing yellow.

" _Well, THAT'S a relief_." Bill laughed. " _I was just getting REALLY sick of being a flower, you know?!_ "

Pacifica couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're…human?"

" _Human?! Don't make me laugh!"_ The former cyclops flower slapped his face, a big, evil smile on his face. " _What I am now is_ _ **beyond**_ _your feeble understanding! I'm BEYOND human! Beyond MONSTERS!_ " He turned to the Stan brothers, Robbie, and Soos. " _Grab her!_ " Pacifica yelled out as she saw the guys start towards her.

Like Wendy and McGucket, they were covered in vines, and had evil glowing eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Get away!" Even as she screamed the words, Pacifica knew they were worthless.

Her friends were gone.

They were Bill's slaves now.

The brainwashed Stan grabbed Pacifica by her shoulders, easily picking her up off the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Pacifica demanded again, trying and failing to sound brave.

" _Well, we can't very well start a war without giving the humans a reason to fight now, can we?!_ " Bill grinned. " _You'd make an ideal hostage, blondie!_ "

Pacifica's heart stopped as the realization sunk in on her.

"No. You _don't_ mean…"

" _You bet I do!_ " Bill turned towards his new minions, spreading his arms wide. " _Come on, everyone! Let's take a little trip to the surface world!_ "

 **A/N** : _Bill Cipher, once again ruining everything -_- I thought it would be fitting to have him be the one to give Ford the breaking speech in this version, considering their connection in the original Gravity Falls. And yes, Soos and McGucket are replacing the twins here, since they're already on the surface. Also, it was obvious Bill/Flowey (Billowey's?) ultimate form would be the human form that is so often seen in fanart._

 _So what happens now? Will he really be able to start a war with humans, and see his evil plan through to fruition? What will become of Dipper and Mabel?_

 _Stay tuned to find out, and review! (Please? Even if you thought it sucked?)_


	12. Another War?

_**A/N** : Hey everyone. So, a LOT'S happened in my life since the last chapter...which is to say, I've been doing some thinking and some soul-searching, and trying to figure my life and future out. I had a talk with my mom and stepdad earlier tonight; which helped me get some stuff off my chest and figure out a plan of sorts, and that helped a lot. Speaking of future plans, there are only going to be two chapters left after this one, plus an epilogue, and honestly, I'm looking forward to finishing the story. _

_Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed working on it, but I just want to get this done so I can focus all my attention on my original stories, you know? If it's any consolation, the next chapter after this one is super long._

 _AlchemyWriter: Oh yeah...Bill's just as malicious as ever :)_

 _Penutbuttercookies: I'm glad you like the story; nice to have a new fan!_

 _Guest: Don't worry. As mentioned, I intend to see this story through to the end._

 _So, that's it for now. I hope you guys like this one._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination, and a very handy flash drive._

Ford still remembered the day he'd actually seen Dipper and Mabel Pines for himself, seen them with his own two eyes.

They were so little back then. So helpless. So _scared_.

As ashamed as he was to say, that was the first time he'd actually thought of the twins as people. He was a scientist after all; and discovering two beings like them…humans whose DETERMINATION was strong enough to keep them alive after being gravely injured, and basically turning them into monsters to keep on living…it was incredible. If he could harness that kind of power then maybe, just maybe—he wouldn't have to use his people as guinea pigs anymore.

Dying monsters who were taken from their homes, their families, and had DETERMINATION injected into them. Despite his and his scientists' best efforts, each and every single experiment was a complete failure. Those monsters ended up giving up their bodies for nothing, melting into nothingness, and Ford felt a crushing sense of guilt for the sacrifices they'd made in vain.

Then, of course, there were the humans he killed for their souls.

Strangely, many of them seemed to be children. Some were even younger than the twins. Ford tried to harden his heart. He was only doing what he had to—his people needed him.

At least, that was the lie he kept telling himself.

As painful as it was to admit to himself, Ford didn't want another Gideon. He'd allowed himself to get attached to the boy, even thought of him as an adoptive son…and that didn't turn out well for _anybody_. Ford didn't know what hurt more; the loss, or the fact that he'd never bothered to get more involved in Gideon's life. Maybe if he'd been a more attentive guardian, the boy wouldn't have been seduced into making a deal with Bill Cipher.

So Ford allowed himself to become hard, and cold. He didn't even look the humans in the eye as he fought them.

 _It's for the best,_ he told himself. He was King of the Underground, and the king had to do what was best for his people. He was also a scientist. Every action, every choice, has an outcome, whether it was good or bad. It didn't make sense to become sentimental, to let oneself think with their heart instead of their head. Best case scenario, all of your efforts go to waste, and the research, the testing, would have been for nothing.

Worst case scenario, people, INNOCENT people, would die needlessly because you couldn't do what had to be done.

So Ford buried his feelings, and let his logical mind take over. Yes, he missed Gideon. And he missed his brother. But losing his nerve every time someone begged for their life, or he saw someone crying, wouldn't bring either of them back to him.

But then one day, he slipped up. He was down in the lab, and looked at the twins, for just a second. That one second was all it took.

Ford hated himself even as he gave Fiddleford the order to release the twins. To take them far away from Hotland, and take them somewhere safe. Even disregarding the potential their souls had to allow monsters to cross the barrier, where would they stay? They were freaks of nature, not fitting in with either monsters or humans.

He was amazed how relieved he was when he heard that they were living a safe, happy life with Stanley.

 _Guess I'm a great-uncle,_ he'd joked out loud to no one in particular. But more than that, the news revealed something to Ford.

If the twins, monsters with human souls, could live peacefully with humans, maybe, just maybe…no, it was impossible. No using tossing away all his work for a pipe dream. Still, Ford kept the idea at the back of his mind. One day they'd all make it to the surface again.

He just never expected it would be like this.

The part of Ford that was still himself, in his own mind, marveled at the surface world.

The sun was brighter than he expected. The fresh air on his face felt better than he thought possible. And those sounds up in the sky…were those birds? He had never heard something so wonderful.

"Snap out of it! Come on old goat, put me down!"

Oh right. Pacifica.

The little blonde struggled in Ford's grip, trying to get free.

"I said, LET ME GO!"

" _Don't waste your time, valley girl._ " Bill chuckled. " _You're not going to get through to him!_ "

Pacifica's heart started beating faster.

 _No, no…_

She turned to the others.

"Stan?! Robbie, snap out of it! _**You're**_ a robot, he can't really control you too, can he?!" Bill sneered.

" _Sorry, princess. They're mine now._" Suddenly, a strange whining sound was heard in the distance. The sound of sirens. Bill's smile grew even bigger.

" _Ah, looks like we've already meeting some of the locals! This is going better than I expected!_ "

Indeed, three police cars pulled up within the minute, coming to a screeching halt in front of the monsters. Pacifica's eyes darted around as she saw windows rolling down, car doors opening, and police officers coming out with guns.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Wait a second!" One police officer recognized Pacifica right away, his eyes widening. "It's the Northwest girl!"

"Is she still alive?!" A policewoman asked frantically.

"Those monsters have her!"

"No, wait!" Pacifica yelled. "It's not what you think, it's…!"

" _Wow, what a warm welcoming!_ " Bill exclaimed, stepping forward. " _Though I'm not familiar with human customs…is pointing weapons how you usually greet your new lord and master?_ "

"Hands up, freak!" A policeman yelled. "Don't try anything funny!" Bill held his hands up right away.

" _Oh, don't worry! I promise_ _ **I**_ _won't try anything!_ "

Suddenly, Robbie lunged forward as quick as light, backhanding the officer so hard he went flying against a tree.

" _But I can't speak for my friends here!_ "

Finally, Pacifica managed to wiggle out of Ford's arms, and started to run over to Robbie, only for Bill to surround her with glowing yellow energy.

"What the…?! Augh!" Pacifica screamed as she felt herself being levitated.

" _You're not going anywhere, kiddo!_ " Bill smirked, evil yellow eyes gleaming at her. " _Sit back and enjoy a front row seat of the END OF THE WORLD!_ "

Pacifica was forced to watch helplessly as her former friends moved to attack the officers.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. Bill was going to plunge both the human and monster worlds into chaos. Yes, he only had a few monsters now, but with how powerful he'd become, who knew how many more he could enslave? How many more humans he'd go after, again and again, raising whole armies, until humans and monsters alike were both completely decimated?

Pacifica felt her lip start to tremble as she closed her eyes.

 _This is it. It's all over…_

THWOOM! BAM!

Bill screamed out as the bright energy attack enveloped him. His grip on Pacifica loosened, and she started to fall to the ground…only to land in someone's arms.

 _Bony_ arms.

Pacifica's eyes widened as she turned, focusing her gaze on a familiar grinning skull, topped with a mop of brown hair.

"Dipper?!"

"Hey." He smiled at her. "We're not too late to join the fun, are we?"

Before Pacifica had a chance to answer, Bill started to reform and heal himself in front of her.

" _Nice try, but it was POINTLESS!_ " He laughed. " _I'm all-powerful now! Nothing can stop…!_ "

Another blaster was fired at him, and Bill just barely had enough time to throw up an energy shield around himself.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Mabel stood before Bill, holding out her right hand.

"You're both back…" Pacifica mused as Dipper set her down.

"We can catch up later! But for now, stay here!"

"Why?!" Pacifica asked. "What are you thinking?!"

"Bill absorbed our souls, enslaved our friends', INCLUDING our Grunkle's, and is attacking our old home." Dipper answered. "This is personal."

"Are you INSANE?!" Pacifica demanded. "Don't you see how powerful he's gotten?! He'll kill you guys!"

"Don't worry about us!" Mabel gave her an encouraging smile. "After all, we're not like other monsters." As she said this, Mabel's pupils disappeared, leaving behind creepy black pits.

Dipper ran over to his sister as she said this, a determined look on his face as bones started floating around him.

"Bill;" Mabel started as she gave him a sinister look. "You're in for a _bad_ time!"

 _ **A/N** : BOOM. She said it. Mabel said it. Skeletwins vs. Bill, you guys ready for this?! Send in reviews if you are...reviews make me write faster!_


	13. Ultimatum

**A/N** : _As promised, this chapter is going to be super long, probably the longest chapter I've done in this story. Honestly, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Getting real close to the end now, after there's only one more real chapter, then an epilogue. I hope you guys like this one!_

 _musicalocelot: Heh, you know it!_

 _AlchemyWriter: Skeletwins vs. Humanized Demon, who will win?! I hope you've got your popcorn ready!_

 _Well, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, or any of their many, many characters. I'm just babysitting them._

Pacifica watched with bated breath as the twins stood before the fully-powered Bill. There was just so much wrong here that she couldn't process it all.

Dipper and Mabel were here, standing in front of her, fully skeletal again...after she sacrificed her chance to go back home so THEY'D get a chance to go back as the humans they once were. Pacifica knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help but feel like her sacrifice was in vain.

What's more, they were facing the very same demon who had previously absorbed them, using their souls to make himself more powerful. As strong as he was now, who knew what he'd do to them now?! Would they even survive the experience?!

Apparently, they didn't care, as Dipper raised bones out of the ground, right under where Bill was standing.

" _What the_ …?!"

Mabel took the opportunity to summon blasters, firing right at the demon.

Pacifica heard the officers gasp in unison with her as Bill was enveloped with light. Dipper and Mabel stood steadily where they were, waiting for the dust to clear. After a few seconds, everything came into focus again, showing…Bill still standing. The now-humanoid demon's injuries started to heal, even his clothes starting to repair themselves.

" _Was that REALLY supposed to stop me?!_ "

"What happened?!" Mabel asked, her eye sockets wide. "I hit you with _four_ blasters! FOUR!"

" _Don't you get it by now, kids?!_ " Bill asked, his eyes glowing maliciously. " _I'm a lot stronger now than when I was a helpless little flower! It'll take a lot more than_ that _to beat me!_ " Dipper gritted his teeth, trying to look brave. But his hands were shaking.

Bill must've caught that, because his evil smile widened, beams of light starting to shine in his hands. The light formed into a cane, which Bill pulled the handle out of, revealing a saber.

" _Come on, boneheads! **Let's dance**!_ " He almost seemed to teleport over to Dipper and Mabel, raising his sword to slice them into ribbons. Dipper waved his hands, summoning bones to surround him and Mabel, providing a type of shield.

"Mabel! Grab him!" Mabel held out her hand, her eye socket glowing pink again as she grabbed Bill's soul (or rather, souls). The demon froze in midair, blinking in surprise.

" _Huh?! What the…?!_ "

While he was stunned, Mabel took up the opportunity to slam Bill roughly into the ground.

 _They're actually holding up pretty well._ Pacifica thought. _I don't believe it…after everything…_

Bill pulled himself up fairly quiet though, letting out an echoing laugh. He dispelled the sword, raising his arms.

" _Are you both still going to keep fighting?! You kids can't beat me!_ " Multiple bolts of energy flew from either of Bill's hands, heading towards the twins.

"MABEL!" Dipper jumped on his sister, knocking her out of the way of Bill's attacks.

"Augh!"

Pacifica actually screamed a little, covering her mouth.

" _Once you two are nothing but dust, I'm going to eradicate the whole stinkin' surface!_ " Bill laughed. " _Then the whole UNDERGROUND! It'll be great, watching humans_ _ **and**_ _monsters tremble before me! AH HA HA HA!_ "

"What do we do?!" Pacifica heard one officer talk behind her. "Do we shoot, or…?"

"I say let them all kill each other." One of the other cops answered. "Easiest solution."

"That's a good idea…less work for us!"

Finally, Pacifica couldn't take it anymore.

Her friends were facing an INSANELY powerful, crazy, evil demon; fighting for their lives, her life, and the lives, as well as SOULS, of everyone they cared about.

They'd already died once before, been painfully experimented on...they'd been through too much already. And they were only twelve years old!

Pacifica had never been the type to stick out her neck for other people, but she had seen, heard, and done too much in her short time in the Underground to just stand there and do nothing.

"Dipper! Mabel! Don't you two dweebs die!" Leaning down, Pacifica picked up a stick next to her on the ground, purely out of habit, and started to run over to help them, only to hear the sound of screeching tires, and a voice yelling her name.

A voice she never thought she'd hear again…

Pacifica turned to see her family's old limo as it came to a halt. The door opened, and out stepped her father. After presumably telling his wife to stay in the car, Preston went over to his daughter.

"Dad! I…!"

"Come." He grabbed her arm. "We're going home."

That was all it was.

Preston Northwest had seen his daughter fall down into the Underground with his own two eyes, hadn't seen her in almost two weeks, and likely didn't even know that she was still alive, and his first reaction when they were reunited, alive and perfectly unharmed, was to roughly grab his daughter and start herding her off the car like she was a possession of his. No hugs, no tearful 'thank God, you're alive!' type moments.

Pacifica steeled her resolve.

" _No._ "

Preston froze in his tracks.

" _ **What?**_ " His tone was even more icy and intimidating than his daughter's, but Pacifica stood her ground.

"I can't go back! They need help!" She pointed back towards where the twins were fighting Bill, and Preston glowered at her.

"Are you _insane_?! Look at all of them! You'll get killed!"

"I don't care!" Pacifica shouted, glaring defiantly at her father. "They're my FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE _MONSTERS_! And the world would be better off with a few less of them IN IT!"

Preston tried to drag Pacifica off again, but she finally successfully ripped her wrist out of his grasp. Shock and horror filled Pacifica's face for a few moments before she clenched her fist, her shock turning into disgust and anger at her father's words.

"Those 'monsters' and the others…they've been more of a family to me than you _ever_ were."

"Pacifica…" Preston reached inside his pocket for his bell, but Pacifica threw her stick at it, knocking the bell out of his hands. As Preston cried out in surprise, Pacifica finished

"And I'm NOT going to leave them behind!"

With that bold proclamation, Pacifica ran head-on into the fray, ignoring the shouts of her father, as well as the other humans, as she reached Dipper and Mabel. Seeing an energy blast headed Dipper's way, Pacifica pulled the skeleton boy out of the way, accidentally causing him to smack against her body.

"AUGH!" Dipper looked over at his rescuer…and his eye sockets widened as he recognized her. "Pacifica?"

Even though Pacifica knew they were in a dangerous situation, and the apocalypse was probably well upon them, she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Uh, hey." It was all she could say as she looked off the side. Dipper, however, seemed to be a little distracted.

"You saved my life…"

Pacifica's blush darkened at that.

Bill then chose that moment to intervene.

" _Well well, would you look at that?! The human decides to step in and join the fight!_ " Dipper roughly pulled away from Pacifica, and she got into a fighting stance, despite knowing that it was probably futile. " _This just got a LOT more interesting!_ " The demon smiled big, snapping his fingers. " _You know what?! I just got an idea! I'm NOT going to kill you brats after all!_ " Mabel, who had just been ready to fire another blast at Bill, stopped suddenly, a confused look on her face.

"Wha?"

"You're not?" Dipper asked, not believing it.

" _Nope!_ " Bill answered, grinning maniacally. " _I'm going to leave that to the people you care about the most!_ " He raised his arms, and his brainwashed slaves stepped forward.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel gasped as she saw him.

"Wendy! Ford!" Dipper looked around at his former friends and family, fear and worry crossing his skull.

" _Since you love them all so much, let's see if you three can get through to them! But I doubt it!_ " Bill laughed as the brainwashed Soos and McGucket floated forward, to where Pacifica was standing.

"G͖͔̱̼̱͓͈̍ͥͫ̽̑̈̓į̘̓̍v̴̞̭͙ẹ̯̭̦̈́ ̖̙̺̯͇i̳t̻͎̤̣̔ͨ́ ̭͉̹̱̬̠̋u̩͉ͤ͋͝p̬̱̜͑̐́̽͆̔,̥̺͍͕̈́ͩ͗ͥ͝ ̟ͦ͌͐ͧ̓h̄͒̽̊ͦ̅u̻̖̜ͧ̾͠m͉͇̝̝̗ͦͦ̓͊̍̒͛a̶̦̜ͬ̂ͩn̮̩̭̭̬ͭͦ͋ͯͤ͒̆!ͧ͒̐ ̘͋ͩ͌̏́Y̼̍ͫ̓͛͋̋ǫ̤͉̣̺̹͓̉͆͌ù̦̮̯̝̭̘̠ͧ̽̄ͬ͊͐ ͔̭̠̟̺ͫ̓̚c͇̰̮̙̯͕̻̔̇̚̕ả̫̞̥̓ͩ̒̍ͫ̽n̫͓̥̲͕̲̞ͥ̄̍'͓͕̑t͙͓ ̗̤̬̜͙̼͐̈́̎͑̌g̠͕̖̙ͦ̉ͮ͋͠e̲̥͔̱ͮͦ̄t̢̝̩͎̮̗̀͊ͭ ̅͆́͌̒͠ȏ̠̺̺̲̞̩̐̎̈́ͩû̪͙͍͚̼̋͠t̴̞͔̬͉͔͈̘̽̓̂͂̑̉ ̥͔̻͈̳͑͗́ő̤̖̱̦͕ͭ̀͋͡f̸̱͙̱̟͛ͬ̌ͮ͋͋ͫ tͧͧ͌͟hḭ̧͈̙ͣͮ̐̐̚ͅs͇͕̝̲̞̖̓͐̾͑́̋͞!̥̹̹̯̗̳͎̋ͧͬ̂ͤ̓" Soos' voice was lower than usual, and a LOT more terrifying the kids thought possible. McGucket spoke next, floating next to the ghost.

"H̷͖͖ͤo̿҉̳̩̳̣ͅl̘͖̭d͖̞̪̩̼͇̈́ͣ ͚̠̹̱̰͔̻̊s̞̥̼̙͑̒̈́̒͝t͎̎̾̂i̺̮̣͍̦̞͋͋̃̍̏l̟̻̤ͪ͗ͯ͢ļ̪̒͊.̸̲̺͓̜̙̇͂̿ͯ̿̚ ̪̬̖̺̮̹̹ͧ̔ͬͣͣ̍̓T͔̹ͤ̅h̺͖̥ͬ̚̚ǐ̜̳̟͙̼̳ͥ͆͢ś̺̣̊ͨͫͪ ̠̮̣ͤ̂̓̿͛̎̂͠w̅͐ͮi̷ͥ̏̈ͥl͖͉̱͈̗ͩ̈́̎l̵͔͎͕ ̥͉̥̳̄̿̃ͤ̿o̸̝̯͖̱n̨̹̹͎̣͔͎͔̈́ļ͚̄̓́̈̊͗͐y̬̭̹ͭ̽ ̱͚͉̻̭̊̽̄ͦͧ͐ḫ̩̑ͦ̒̆̐͛ųŗ̠̯̳͇͆̾ͨ̂t̥̫̲̘̖̤͆̓̆́́͊ ̦̣̜͔̃̀͒̈́ͥ̆́̚f̳̫̎͂̾͂ͭ̅o̖̻̙̖̻͋̽̈̂̈ͤr̮̺͂ ͎̥͙̩͙̏͑͝ͅa̗̝̋͒̇ͥ͌͊ ̘͚̩̗̠̩̥̏̆̏͒l̪̼ͦͪ̿͟it̥͉̙͓͑̄̉ͭ͌t̷̠̻̮͗ͤl͎͈̖̱͛̕e̿̒ͧ̀̚ ̈ͯͦͬ̇͐͆b͙͓̣̖̳͉͎̄̎̇͜i̤̱̙ͧ̊̇̋̊͜t̬̳͕͇̣ͪ̂ͯ̌ͅ.̷̮ͩ.̙̺͔̠͎̬̠ͣ̿͌̀.̴̦͉̱̺͔͔ͦ"

Both monsters floated before the kids, and Mabel looked over at Dipper.

"How do we get them back?! I don't want to fight them!"

"I don't know!"

They both looked really scared, and Pacifica suddenly got a crazy idea. A crazy, DESPERATE idea.

"Hey you two!" She shouted at Soos and McGucket. "Are you _really_ just going to float there and let that dumb demon control you?!" McGucket waved his hands, and strange symbols suddenly surrounded Pacifica, who let out a gasp.

"Pacifica!" Dipper started forward to try to help her, but Pacifica moved out of the way, just barely avoiding getting hurt. She glared back up at McGucket.

"You already hurt Dipper and Mabel, a LOT of times, before, why don't you just…just _leave them alone!_ And me too!" McGucket started to lift his hand again…only to stop. It was as if Pacifica's words had gotten through to him. Pacifica looked from him to Soos, who was starting to send out blue, tear-dropped blasts. Once again, Pacifica was forced to dodge, pulling Dipper and Mabel down with her.

"AUGH!" Pacifica looked up from the ground at Soos, who still floated in midair before them.

"Jeez—I didn't think Soos was so tough!" Mabel remarked, pulling some hair out of her mouth.

"THAT doofus?! Please!" Pacifica scoffed. "It's all Bill making him crazy!" She stood up again, dusting herself up. "Come on, you're nicer than this! Okay, so you're kinda weird and gross, but what about all the times you helped me?! What about when we escaped from that shapeshifter just this morning?!"

Soos seemed to shudder a little, the vines around him starting to tremble, as if loosening.

"She's actually getting through to him…" Dipper said in a low voice, surprised. Could it actually be working? Could the three of them really bring all their friends back to normal?

Out of the corner of his eye socket, Dipper noticed McGucket getting ready to attack again. Mabel moved before he did, stepping forward with a determined look on her face.

"Mabel?!"

"I forgive you." Mabel said in a quiet voice, bowing her head. "I know you didn't mean to hurt us." Dipper's eye sockets widened. Deciding to follow his sister's example, he moved forward as well.

"Me too…you got us out of those labs, McGucket." He smiled a little. "In the end, you did the right thing, and saved us. Thank you."

That did it. Fiddleford let out a gasp, his eye sockets going back to their normal color as Bill's vines fell off him. Behind the three, Soos was freed as well.

"Doods, I just had the weirdest dream!" He remarked, before realizing where he was. "Wait, are we…on the surface world?!" Pacifica scoffed, but inside she was smiling. It was Soos, alright. McGucket looked down at the skeletwins, guilt crossing his skull.

"You two…you brought me back." He looked down guiltily. "Even after everything I did to you…"

"Don't sweat it." Mabel smiled at him. "We said we forgive you, remember?" She shrugged. "Guess we're square now."

" _What the?!_ " Bill shouted in surprise behind them. His uncovered eye wide with shock and disbelief. He quickly got over it, however, shrugging. " _Well, no big deal—there's more where that come from!_ " He snapped his fingers, pointing forward. " _Fish! Robot! Attack!_ "

No sooner had he said this than Wendy and Robbie moved forward as one, the former holding her trusty ax.

Dipper's mouth fell open.

"Wendy…"

"H͊ͦ̔ͮͭu͙͒̏ͭ̉m̦͈̹̺ͩ̉̒ͪͤ̚a̖̲͚̺͟n͖͈̻͉̪ͦ̀s̝̻̳̟̥ ̹̞̱̿̒a̮͎̫͕̼̘̘ͤ̈̄̋̊ͧr̜̬̟̈́̾ͫe̸̮̺̖̊̅ͦ̔͗̇̄ ̤ͥn͖̼̖̽̀o̤͂͋͒̅ͨͯ̚t̤͈̞͔͍̉͗ͤ͗̔͡h̃̄̔ͩ͛ͭ̇i̪͍ͅͅn̙̗̬͌̽̒̉͊g͔͎̼̫̼̾ͤ̂ͮ͛̂ͅ ̸̜̙̥̈b̳̘͓̎ͫͫ̆̉͢ủ̂ͯͣ̂̿͌t̷͇̥̺̰̮̱̠̂͊ ͉̻̫̳̙̅s͕̤̯̏̿ͫͤ̍̈̚c͉͊̀ǘ͉̻̘̜ͣm̵̜ͭ̆!̺̞̠̎̕" Wendy shouted as she raised her ax to swing it at him. Dipper jumped out of the way…only to be knocked aside by something familiar. A hard metal arm. He looked up to see Robbie standing over him.

"Ḯ͚̥̰ͨͭ͜ ̬͈̪̯̪̤͕ͤͯͦc͖̜̥ͤ̑͗a̸̪n̤̦̳ͫ͞'̻̪͕͉t̰̉ ̩̗͎̼͓̋ͧ̀l̡̠̹͌̆̓ͫe͇͚͖̝̠̳̥͑̃͌͗ͦ̾ṯ́̀͑ͯ̍ͩ̀̚ ̹̬̓̕ǻ̮̦͈̻̰̯͊ͯnͤ̑̾̀̒ͧỷ̭̯̻̖̥̣̓ͨ̄o̍̋n̲̰͈͕̒̄̽̏ͭ͛ͅḙ̮̗͐̊̍́ ͋̒̏͏̟͇͕͍͎s̮̰͈͇͕͘ė̟͕̙̝̍ͤ̎̋͢e̻͈͕͉̭͒ ̶̒ͪͥͭ̍t̵̲͎̞͆h͓̟ę̤̭̹͇̻̠͖͑̎̊͛̂ ̤͉̲ͥ̒ͤ͘r̲͍̞͈ͫ̑ͪ́ͨͬe̴a̡͓̯͈̼̘̤͆͗̈́̓̑̄̚l̺̒̆͗́ ̤̣͍͍̰ͭ͡m̴̬͈̬͗̃͒ͧe̻̩̟̱̞̪͎̓̐̄.̨͇͎̪.̝̣̕.̬̳͈͎̳̠̿͌ͅI͇̥ͭ̓ͣ͆̈́ͩ̀ ̲͚͂ͥ̋j̭̙̮̟̘͍ͤ͌ͯ̓͐̿u͎̭͕͑̑ͥ͘š̱̦͓͙͆̇ͬͬ̂̚͝ͅṫ͓̺͎͇̣͗̊ͭ̏̅̀ ̫ͬ̇̀ͭ̊̍h͔̖ͧ͛̂ͪ͆͞ă̦͍̲͖v͌̊̓̅e̞̫̣͍͒ͨͅ ̨̣̮̜̬̯̫̠ͪ̌̽͐̌̈t̮̳̣̘̾͆̾̌̆̿̈́ͅȏ̫̭̻̻̝̮ͧ ̮̯͎͐k̭̟͇̬̲͔̓̿̌͗̂ͯȩͨ̾̊ͣ̃̇̽e̬̼̱̞̳̋͂̅̂̓̆͑p̥̬̫̟̗̖̻̐ ̶͕̦̗ͯ̑ͬͨͪ̿l̞̦͚ͤ̃̓y̭ͯ͗ͧ͗̓͗ͤi̡̮͙̤̘̠̲̺̍̑̇̄ͥn̺̖̹̭̹̹͂̎ͬ̒̾̃ͅg̫ͫ̒͂̊̋̔.͐̃ͥ̑͞.̠̣͎̣̝̍̎̾ͬ̅̓̚ͅ.̵ͩͥ" That wasn't Robbie's usual boasting tone of voice. He sounded, for lack of a better word…broken.

Was that really what he was like inside?

"Dipper!"

"Get out of there!" Pacifica shouted. Dipper clenched his hands into fists.

"No. I know what to do. I know how to get them back." He looked up at Robbie, not flinching even as the robot got into a fighting pose.

"Look, Robbie…maybe I had you all wrong. I thought you were a big stupid jerk because I was jealous of you. But I guess…I guess _I_ was the big stupid jerk." Robbie actually stopped mid-attack, and Dipper turned to Wendy. "Wendy, I…" His breath caught in his throat. "I loved you, for as long as I could remember. But deep down I knew it couldn't work out because you were older than me...and because I used to be human. Part of the reason I wanted to join the Royal Guard was to impress you, but I never thought about how _you_ felt. How much you put on the line protecting the Underground, and what it must have been like for you. So I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

The vines fell off Wendy, and the fish girl held her ax close to herself.

"Dipper…" She looked from the skeleton boy to Robbie, who moved to attack again. "LOOK OUT!" She pushed Dipper out of the way, running to deflect Robbie's blasts with her ax. The blast struck a nearby tree, and Wendy raised her ax above her head.

"I'm sorry, Robbie…"

"WAIT!" Dipper threw his hands up. "Wendy, I _know_ you like him!" She actually started, a slight blush beginning to cross her cheeks.

"Dipper, that isn't…!"

"It's okay." He said gently. "I'm over it." He looked over at Robbie. "You don't have to hide, or lie anymore."

Bill's vines fell off Robbie, and the robotic teen looked over at Wendy apprehensively.

"You…don't hate me, do you? For those things I did, or lying to you, or…?"

"Nah." Wendy smiled at him, and Robbie awkwardly smiled back.

" _Bravo, bravo!_ " Bill sarcastically applauded. " _You managed to save a fish and a robot. But let's see how well you do against the past and present Kings of the Underground!_ " Stan and Ford moved forward next, and a sad look once again crossed Mabel's face as she saw her 'great-uncles'

" _Good luck getting past them, kids!_ "

"Ţh̢̫̼̞ͮ̌̈̄̊͌ͩȉ̳̙̏͊s̯̲̿ͩ ̸̟̂ͭͩ̓̇̉̐i͔̩̬̼͇ͨͯs̜̪̫̟̉̓̾̈̉͢ ͎̮͕̙̠̟̲͋̓f͇̩̙́̉̌ͤ̿o̰̖̭̭ͣͮ͂ͥr̲ ͇̜͙͢y̲̪̭͛̾̈͋́ͅȏ̼̈́u͖̹r̢ ̧̠͓͋̑ͥ̃͂̾̌ơ̦̻̐͂͌̆̍wͥ҉͍̣̩̺̫͎͈ṉ̬ͩ̅́̚ͅ ̷̻͈̝ͯg̛ͩ͆̌͑ő͍̺̱͗̑͗̃ͫ̆͜o̻͖̜̮̥̮͔̾͒̉͂͑͢d̳̠̗̦̬̄ͦͩ͛̓̑͛ͅ,̧̑̌͊̉ͨ̒ ̧͚̬̑ͦͩk̘͚͛ͪ̀i̜̮̔ͣ̍̑̌͂̏d͉̦͚̟͍ͩ̍̄̓̿͠ṡ̱͔͎͚͑͂̿.̸̼ͣͥ"

"Iͧ̇́̒̈̏͢ ̴̲m͈̫̞̰̘̳̿̈́ͭ͂̓ͪȗ̯̅͜s͏̦̙͔t͓͓͑̓ͨͮ̊̌̂͞ ̦͚̙͐͌ͩ͞ď͙͈̲̽̈́̂ͩ̈́̽͘o̡͎̺̙̩͈ͦ̔̍ͥ̐ ̙̰̝̗̫̮͍̅ͯw͙͚͇͔̺͆̾̊ͮͤḥ̶͕ͫ̿a̲̗̺͈̗̬̘͛ͮͩ͜t̙̫̞͇̘͓ ̖̝̟͎̗̠̰̉̅̍i̹̝̠̟̳͗͢ͅs̛̜͈̺̞̰̜̰̑͒̈́ ͗̄͆̆̉ͪ̓b̲̮͍͉̭̈͑͂̐̂̚e̡s̲͍̣͕̣ͨ̂ͨͨͤ͒ͭt͐̌͛͑ͯ̚҉ ̗̥̖̀f͖̯̪̼̖̂̏̑͜o̿̇ͬ̒̊̔͏r̢̳̬͖̂ͯ̅ ̢͓̮m̤͚̼̻̱̻͍͝y̼̱͕̱̘ͯͮ ͓̌ͦ͗̓̓̚p̪̼̥̰̰͆ͬͨͣ͘ȩ͚̺ͬͨ̏o̓̎ͣ̄̍ͬ͢pͯ̎l̲̬̗̟͈̿̈̾͞ê̜̊ͮͪ̄ͯ̑͞.̶͚͛" The goat brothers spoke one after the other, before Stan sent fireballs at the kids, and Ford blasted at them. As they avoided the attacks, Pacifica whipped around to look at the twins.

"Come on, you two! It's just the two of them left, we can get through to them!"

"Stan's pretty hard-headed." Dipper pointed out. "And Ford's not much better."

"Doesn't hurt to try though, right?!" Pacifica demanded. Dipper gulped, standing before both his 'grunkles'.

"I'm…I'm not going to fight you! _Either_ of you!" He clenched his hands into fists; looking down slightly. "In all the time I've been in the Underground…I've learned so much—from BOTH of you. You both taught me to be strong in different ways, and even if _you_ act cranky and weird and gross;" Dipper started, looking over at Stan, "And _you_ ordered all those experiments; I know you were both just trying to do what was right."

Pacifica gasped as she saw something starting to shine in Dipper's eye sockets. Tears?!

"But **this** isn't the way to do it!" He smiled a little sadly. "Come on, you guys! If we all work together—the two of you, me, and Mabel, we can live on the surface world and make things better for EVERYONE; monsters and humans!"

Mabel stepped forward, smiling herself as she looked at her grunkles.

"It's true. And no matter what happens next; you'll always be our family."

The vines fell off the goat brothers, and Stan immediately started spitting.

"Eugh! Why does my mouth taste like crabgrass?!"

"Grunkle Stan!"

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel and Dipper cried as one, running forward to hug their grunkles. Stan started in surprise; but smiled softly, hugging his 'great-niece' back, while Ford likewise hugged Dipper, a warm look on his face.

"You saved us. I was right about you all along." He smiled down at the skeleton boy. "You two…are our future."

An ear-splitting screech split the air, and Pacifica groaned, clapping her hands over her ears. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Bill.

" _No, no, NO!_ "

The demon was angrier than Pacifica had ever seen him. She wasn't sure whether or not it was her imagination, but he seemed to be glowing red, like in his previous 'superpowered' form. He shot a murderous look at her and the skeletwins, who by this point had been set on the ground, and were standing next to Stan and Ford.

" _YOU three! I'll K̩̙̗̤Ĩ҉̩̩̜ͅL̘̣͚̯ͦ̈͟L̫̗͔̪̲̮̿̋̅̂͂ ̤̜̫͎ͭ̅̿̆͐͛̍͘Y̻̥̣̙̙̗̿͗̀ͦ̾̆ͅǪ̻͎ͮͦ͒͊Ú̴̻̯̤͗̌̏́͌̀ ͙̔B̴̟̜̈ͅR̥͒̿͋͐̂A̗͎̜̻ͦṮ̰̖̥̱̇͒ͣ̉ͣ͒S̡!"_

 **A/N** : _And...Bill's mad. How will the kids get out of this one?!_

 _I thought it would be a nice touch, having all three kids working together to free their friends' souls. And yeah...I pretty much winged it with Soos and McGucket's attacks. Soos was easy, but since there isn't a Gaster fight in Undertale (at least, not as far as I know), I just guessed, and decided to have McGucket use 'Wing Ding' symbols to fight. Also, that exchange between Pacifica and Preston is something I've been waiting to write for months now, I'm not even kidding._

 _So...what did you guys think? Leave a review, please!_


	14. Monsters and Humans, Together

**A/N** : _Here it is, guys! The end of the battle! How will this all end?! Will the kids survive Bill's attack?! Well, read on to find out!_

 _musicalocelot: Hmm...maybe the helicopters and news crews have been there this whole time, and everyone's just too busy trying to stay alive to notice? Or maybe I just completely overlooked that, heh ^^'_

 _AlchemyWriter: Yep! Zalgo text is so much fun. I'm glad you liked the fight scene!_

 _So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I'm not Alex Hirsch. I'm not Toby Fox. Therefore, I can't own either Gravity Falls, or Undertale. Please don't sue._

Neither Pacifica nor the twins knew who moved to hug the other(s) first. Bill had lunged at them, surrounded by energy, and all three kids were scared.

But the attack never came.

Pacifica opened her right eye a little, and was immediately greeted with bright, vibrant red. It took her a good two seconds to realize that Wendy had moved between the twins and her and Bill. The fish girl gave Bill a fierce look, clutching her ax tightly.

"Leave. Them. Alone."

"Ĝ̷e̢͚̎̀͒ͣ͌̄t̪͗͆ͫ͐͑ ͎̮̰ọ͚̟̙̥̬̏ͬ̿ǔ̘̭͞t̶̺ͩ̐ ̦͚̱͙͍̲͋̂͗̏̈́ͣ̋ͅo̝̗͎̘̘͆͌̔͊ͩ͆͡f͔̖̲̪̖̬̦̀̓̇̔ ̵̺̳́̔͗̏m͍̌ỹ̷̭͔͉̱͐ͦ ̦̂̋̔ͨ͌̉̆͡w͎̐͒́̔̍͌̈́a̗̦̬͚͛̈́̓ͅy͈̙͙͚̹͋̉ͪ̃͗͌,̦̼͗ͮ̉ͫ̚͟ ̲̲̭͇͔̦̳̊̆͐̚f̠̪̩̼̰͊ͬ̇͘i̞̲͍ͫ̌ͪ̏̒̐̈́̀s͏̟̲̮h̘̭̪̜͎͍̳ͨ̌̒ͤ̓ͨ ̤̜̬ͅf̥̟̱̤̯̝̰̿͠rỳ̭̪̠̾̍̌̀!̾̊͌̓ ̸̞̙̜̆̾͗I̸̻̤̞͕͊̀ ̗͙̙͍̩̔͂̃̊̏̉ḧ̼̳̗̤́̿ͩ͗ͬ̚͠ǎ͕̺̠͉̖̙̃̇͛̚v̫̲̪̪͖͍̾ͬͭ̓͌͂͜ͅe̹̖͉̬̬͗̒́̐ ̭̭̼̆̔͂n̍̓̅ͧ̽o̝͋ͪͦ̎ͨ̉̊ ͛̉̓ͬ͏̻̙̫p͍͍̙ŗ̘̝ͤ̽́̊ͮ͒̋ö̸̥̫́̉̃ͪ͐b̛̝̮̗̦͇͍̍ͩ̉ͅl̨̖̩̫͆͋̇ͤe̝͇̘̜̼̫͗̃ͣ̚ͅm̸̩͉̖͎̺̝̍̍̉̏̅̊ͅ ͖̟͇͇ͣ́͌͐̈ͫͩͅd͔̑̏̃̾̎͐e̫̦̲̩ͯ̉̏̔̽̃ṡ̠̣͚̙̪̖ͥͦͨ̎ͬͥṱ̼͕̟̼̳̰r̻̄͗̅o͇̯̰͖͊̽͗̓̊͊y̼̹̟̅͛͐̽͗ͪͮị͎̗̦͍̀ͨͮ͗͘ͅn͛̔ͩ̿ͫ͏͙g͐͒ ̦̠̦̰̾ͩ̄̑ͤ͢y͊̓ͮ̐͢ō͉̞̗͎̼̔͛̅ͤ͐u̪̇͋ͤ,̹̌ ̩͎͍͖͈ͮ̌ͤ̆tͯ̃̀̊͏͈̖o̱̠͔̖̬̝ͨ̈̅̆̅̇̆͜ö͛͢!̸͕̳̜̩̣̖͎̃͋̏́̈́̌͑"

"Then you'll have to destroy ME, too." Stan walked over to join Wendy, and Pacifica and the twins stared at them in surprise.

"Grunkle Stan!"

"And me." Ford stood beside his brother, identical looks of contempt on their faces for the demon.

"You're not getting those kids!" Soos floated up to join the group, and Pacifica was surprised when he was joined by Robbie.

"I'm not usually the touchy-feely type, but you know what?! Count me in too!"

"You've hurt enough people, Bill." Fiddleford stated as he joined the group, giving Bill a weird kind of glare from his mismatched eyes. Bill made a harsh barking sound, and it took the kids half a second to realize that it was a laugh.

"Ỹ͗͛ͬö͇̖̲͆ͩͦ͊̓͊ů̱̘̹̥͚̻ͪ ̫͙̯̞̲́͠p̮̏̒͒̿̄͊̃a͕̲͎̔ͭ̚͠t̢͇̣̘̰͎̤̂͑̽͛̌ͥh̯̦̱ͩ̍̕eͥ̏̆̇ͩt̘͚̻̓̀̊̍̌̒́͝ǐ̢̘͕̯̝̱̘̣̈́̑͑c̞͎͎̲̊͛ͧ̅ ̴̣̠̺͍̳̭͐̇̐ͫ̈́m̯̘̼̣o̰̗̲̪ͬ̈́ͩ͟ͅn̴̮̹͍͓͐s̜̮͛̈̋̔ṫ̠͉̳̤͈̞̿̿̾ͅé̙͔̞̥̃̑ř͈̗̺̮͉͓̐̒s̩̘͇͔͇̆ͪ͆̈ ̷͖̲͇̠͚̺͂ͅt̞̯̑̉̀͢h̩̻̫̰̖̮̣̓͌͛́͜i̻̹̝͚̺̋̎̓͆̾ͫ̈ͅṋ̻̞̫ͅk͓͈̣͙̗ ̦̞̲̪͎̰̼̈̇́y̵̺ͣ̌͌o̙̳ư̦̳͓̻̺̰̻͋̾'̷̯̫̬͍̫̓̏̈ͥr̴͙͖̥̗̞͎̩͊ͮ̆̅͂ͭe͈̱͎͢ ̤̦̲̒̀ͅâ̋̇̈́̑̓́n͖̙͑͒͌ͥ̐y̦͗ ̺̈̈́̽̏̌̇k͍̩̂i͐͛̊҉̜̤̰̖͚͍n͉ͭ̒ͥ̕d̳͙̒ͥ̐͠ ̊̃̐͏̩o̯̲̤͖͒̎͑̑f̽̋̏͗̑̕ ̰̘̙̖͎͕͈̾ͣ̄ͥ̿̽ͧ́a̧̰̣ͧ͐ ̣̊͜m͉͕̪̩̜̺͞ǎ͊͗̓̉ͨ̿͏t̡̤ͥͤ̅̄̒c͉͕͈͛ͬ̊͛ͩ́͡h̫̥̘͉͍͕̄̊ͮͤ̍ ͈̖̓̐͛̊͐f̛̫̱̼̘̩͑̎oͧ̚̕ŗ̜̃ ̪̘̠͗̿̐̊̓̚m̠̺̜͎̬͞ḛ̽ͣ͋͛͛?̦͓̜̒͐ͧ̅̅̓!͖̫͔͚̝̭̩͊̈́͗̅͆͡ ̷͂͑ͤ̚I͓̳̤̝̾ͣ̏̽ͤͦ̀'̩̜̮̰͌͆ͦ̅ͤḿ̹̮͎̍̾̇̒ ̖̼̟̩͂̾ͪͩͩͫ͊͠a̰̙̺ ͍͓̳̼̲̳͕ͥ̑̈́ͩb̘̅͆̇̇̑e͗҉̣̦̭͔̪̬͍i͌́̐҉̗̜̳͙̼ͅn̷̰̠ͤ͛̎̆͛̈ḡ̫̜̳̱̅̉ ̫̼̈́̒o͇͈͙̼͚͈ͥ͌̐̑̒̈͢f̛̞̯͛̿͂ ̯̞̗͚̠͘p̵͍̠̼̪̪̞̰̚u͓͖ͦͣͬͥ̚̕r̞̦̤̔̾̄͛͑e̤̦̪̫͕̚ ̤̘̞͖̠̌ͨ̈́̓̚e̬̩̥ͨ͊̊ͫ͊͂n͏eͥ͌̎̎͗̄͠r̩̫̲̜͈̮͉͑̿̑ͪg͉͓͓̘̞̻̈̍́̉ͯ̔y̭͚̣̓̋̑̿̔̽,̡̪̺̹̹͎ͧ͗͛̂̂̄͂ ͉͎̮͇̺̤̜̽̏̿̌̌w̩͓̫̹̖̻̔̄͐͟ͅî̫̫ͤ̈͌͡ẗ͎̣̗ͩ̋h̭̜́ͧ̎͝ ̺͕̤̺͠ͅn̍͆̚͞ŏ̜̝͂̂͝.̷̻ͮ̾ͮ.̪̪̺̪̤̘̮ͭ̋̏ͥ̾.͗̾̄̂҉̬̘̳͖̲!̜͚ͩ̋ͨ͞"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Stan and Ford both blasted him together, and Bill went flying back.

"Blah blah blah…" Stan mocked the demon, doing a 'talky' motion with his hand, and Wendy tossed her ax at Bill, slicing his shoulder. A thick black liquid came out in place of blood, and McGucket waved his hands, causing symbols to gather around him.

The humanized demon glowered angrily.

"E̟͔̳̬͙̦ͥ͂̍̇ͪ̓ͭN̙̖̘̼ͬ̉͒̂͌O͔͛́ͫ̇ͅŮ̥̰̤̋̐ͤ̊̈G͛̊͐H̸̩̊ͨͦ͐!̥̩̥͙̪̣̙ͪ͛̈́͝" Bill glowed red again, sending out a tremor of energy that almost knocked everyone off their feet. He started to float off the ground…only to stop as he heard a familiar voice.

"Bill Cipher. It's been _far_ too long." Bill's eyes widened in shock. He turned to face…

"Y̖̤̍ͥ̒ͪ͛̑O̴̠̔ͨͬͬͫͦŰ̡!̳͕̝͆̅̎͝ ̻̭̜ͥ͌B̙̻͍͍̾̿̓͋͆̌u̥͂̽̓ͬ̇́͗ṯ̣̤̄̂͆̿͝ ̷y̫̮͋̀ͅȏ͍̭̦̗u̶̞͙͎̰̖͍ͮ'͇̓͆̉̄ͥ͊r̝͉̳̭̼̅̿e̟̝͖̻ͨ͐̉̓͆͘ ̨̥̬͉ͬ̄ͥ̈d͕̟̩̣̫̱ͦ̓́̽̐̿ͅe̮̹̯͚̲̮̓͐̈́̇́ͅȃ̫̰͔͉̍̇͒͗ͧ̇͝d̶̼̲͔͔ͤ̑̓̃̀!̜̮̍̇" Gideon sneered at Bill.

"I didn't forget." Turning intangible, he flew inside Bill's body, and the demon started.

"W̡̯̼̏̉͊͗̄̓ͪh͕͖̬̥̲̲͌̽a̖͐͆̿̔t̒҉͈̩̙̗̰͉ ̬͓͈̱̱̫̦͋ͨ͘ảr̙̙͍͔͌ͨ͒e͈̖̮̙̱͗̄ ͦ̈́ͧ̃ͦͩy̎̓̄ö͍̰͎̰͇̍́u͚̱̞͕̜͆̏͒̉͌͂.̄̎̃.͓̋̎͌̆͌͘.̧̥ͪ͐́̿͑?̨̞̯͚̰̾͌̋ͅ!̡͌̽̅̓ͪ̎̐ ͓̘͗ͭ̓̐Ģ̠̼̙͕̱͕̼͑̏̽ē̞̗͚ͥͩ͑ͫ̇ͬ͝t̩̻̻͍̮͛̾́̄ ̠̣̆͆̊o̼̳̫̬̹̻̓ͯ͝u̲̼̯̩ͣ̽͂ͭ̓ͧt͓̪̳̗̓ ̣̘̈́̌o͕̪͚͈ͥͪ͐̂̚f͊ ͈̹͍̪̙̭͔͂̉ͧt̵͇̹͎͇̞̩̑̀̅ͩ͊h̴͚̙̝͌e͐́ͫͯͭ͗r̶̩̘͕̳̠͍͂e̻̣͖̳̠͗̌ͤ!͉̃̓͛ͫ͗ͣ̏͝ ͐ͧ͒͛ͩȘ̝̜̻̠͋ͮ͜t̟͈͎͕͉o̵̖̬p̹͕̼̃͛̈́͐!̺̘̘̜̰͚͊͂ͦ͐̎ͯ͢"

A second later Gideon flew out…followed by a bunch of multicolored hearts.

All the human souls.

"N͓̜͓͎̤̓̎̈ͬO̗̠̝͖ͭ̈̈́!͗́ͪ̎ͮ̿́ ̳̳ͅM̖͋̾̇̃͠ẙ ̜͖̯͚͓P̞̉̋͡O̝ͨ̌͗͂̚W̨̻̳̣ͨE̱̦̘̲̓̿̀ͦͥ̚R̼ͬͪ̽!̴̜͙̙̩̟̻͎̿̊͋ͫ̇" Despite himself, Gideon smiled as he looked at the souls gathering around.

"They've finally found peace…so I guess now I can, too." Ford's face sank as he looked at his former protégé.

"Gideon…"

The boy looked down at Ford, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ford. Take care of those three, okay?" He motioned towards Pacifica and the twins, then gave Mabel a small, flirty smile. "Especially Mabel."

"Huh?" Mabel gave Gideon a weird look as he faded away, to finally rest in peace. The sound of Bill's screams brought Mabel back to reality. She looked back at the demon, to see him starting to shrink, changing back into a tiny, cycloptic flower.

" _ **No! How could this happen?!**_ " A shadow fell over Bill, and he looked up to see Stan looming over him, a wicked grin on his face.

"You REALLY thought you could beat all of us, you little one-eyed flower?!" He turned over to Ford. "Hey Ford, mind if I pull this weed?!" Ford smiled, giving him a dismissive hand wave.

"By all means."

" _ **No, no, NO!**_ "

As Stan took care of Bill, Wendy went to hug the kids, a big smile on her face.

"You're okay!" She looked over at Dipper and Mabel, a worried look crossing her face. "When you kids just disappeared, I didn't know what happened, and…"

"Wendy, we're okay." Dipper smiled up at her. "Really."

"Yeah!" Mabel added, a big mischievous grin crossing her face. "We're going TIBIA okay!" Dipper narrowed his eye sockets at her.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, come on!" Mabel kept on grinning. "You know that joke was HUMERUS!"

Before Dipper even had a chance to roll his eyes, Soos came to join the hug too (despite not having arms).

"Dipper! Mabel!" Happy tears filled his eyes. "Don't ever leave again!"

"Did…you guys really miss us _that_ much?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah!" Wendy broke the hug, ruffling Dipper's hair. "The Underworld was really dull without you little boneheads!"

Warmth filled Dipper's heart. He'd made so many great friends since becoming a skeleton…since he and Mabel fell into the Underground in the first place. More than that, he'd managed to find a second family. Human or monster, what did it matter anymore?

"Ahem…"

Dipper looked ahead, and his eyes widened as he saw all the police in front of him and the others.

Oh yeah. THAT was what it mattered.

"I…forgot about those guys." Mabel admitted.

"Not good…" Dipper frowned. He and Mabel were technically fugitives. And after everything that happened, that those people just saw, who was to say that they wouldn't be killed? Or thrown into a lab and experimented on?!

One of the officers, who must have been the chief, stepped forward, a determined look on his face, and Dipper couldn't help but step back. He couldn't bear the thought of being experimented on again!

Faintly, Dipper was aware of fleshy fingers linking through his bony ones. He turned to see Pacifica standing next to him, trying to look brave.

"Pacifica?" She turned a little, meeting his eye, and Dipper, for some reason, felt just a little braver.

The chief looked down at the kids, eyes scanning Pacifica, then Dipper, then Mabel.

"So, _you're_ the kids who started this whole thing."

"We didn't mean any trouble!" Mabel started, holding her bony hands up. "We just wanted to…!"

"Mabel, leave this to me." Ford offered bravely, stepping forward.

"Ki…Grunkle Ford?"

"Me too." Stan added, stepping forward. "Maybe these folks will listen to TWO kings of the Underground."

"You sure?" Dipper asked, looking at his Grunkles in concern.

"Just trust us." Ford gave him a confident smile. "We'll get this whole thing settled. I promise."

For some reason they couldn't explain, all three kids believed him without question. Somehow, they got the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N** : _Yeah, I know that was short, and seemed to go too fast. I'm sorry, guys. But this isn't the end...there's still an epilogue coming up. Hopefully it'll resolve everything. Thanks to everyone who stuck around with me; I'll see you guys in the next one!_

 _Review if you want._


	15. Epilogue

**A/N** : _Well, here it is, guys. The end of the story. Honestly, it had to end sooner or later...I mean, Undertale is two years old now, and Gravity Falls has been over for a year now. Trends come, and trends go, and honestly, I feel like ending this will mark a big changing point in my life...but I'll get more to that at the end of the epilogue. For now, I'm just going to thank the people who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story, and would like to give a special shout-out._

 _AlchemyWriter: Heh heh...yeah...that's one reason why I was planning on making this my last fanfiction. I've done some really good fanfics in the past, some I'm actually still pretty proud of, but I just don't feel like I'm as good at fanfics as I am with my own original stories. There's just so much that goes into them...pacing, and I feel like a lot of the time I just rush myself so I can get a chapter/story done, plus since I'm technically borrowing other people's characters, I have to keep them in character as much as possible so they still feel like the same person. Plus, as I've mentioned before, it's just more fun using my own characters in my own stories._

 _Well, it's been fun, I hope you guys like this epilogue!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale...I'm too broke. _

"…and if you _ever_ come near this kid again, I'll slap you with a restraining order so hard your heads will spin!" Stan snapped at the cowering Northwests. "Got it, you rich snobs?!" Preston, who had been holding his wife, seemed to gather his courage, at least a little, as he gulped, giving Stan an angry look.

"This is **absurd**! Pacifica is _my_ daughter, and a _human_ , do you really think I'm just going to give up custody of my only child to a _**monster**_?! There isn't a court in the world that would back you!"

"They would, if they heard what _I_ had to say." Pacifica joined the argument, glaring at her former parents. "How you've both treated me all these years!"

"Pacifica…" Priscilla started, but Pacifica cut her off.

"Just so you could keep up the family tradition of lying, cheating, and stealing!" She held up a folder, and Preston and Priscilla both gasped in horror.

"Is that…?!" Preston almost looked like he might faint.

"Our family secret." Pacifica confirmed, smiling in smug satisfaction. "The truth about Nathaniel Northwest. Not to mention, a few other cases…including everything you put me through!" Whatever color was left in Preston's face proceeded to drain from it.

"…how did you get that?"

"Picked up a few tips from a friend." Pacifica answered, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Stan. He grinned back at her, then rounded back on the two humans.

"Pathetic. You've got yourself a good kid here, and you treated her like a dog. People like you _sicken_ me!"

"Pacifica, is this _really_ what you want?!" Priscilla asked her daughter. "You'd rather live with these… _things_ than your own…?!"

"Like I said the other day, they've been more like a family to you and Dad." Pacifica answered coldly. "So yeah." She left with Stan, and Priscilla looked at her husband.

"Preston, what are we going to do?!" Preston didn't answer. He didn't look angry. He wasn't happy either, of course, but at the moment, basic human emotions, and even thought, failed him.

He was, in a word, completely broken.

* * *

As she walked out of her former home and into the sunshine, Pacifica felt happier than she had in a long, long time. Happier than she'd been her whole life.

She was finally free. After twelve years, she'd never have to live in fear ever again. She'd never have to return to that big empty mansion, or cry herself to sleep at night, and wishing she was loved. From now on, she'd be with people who actually loved her. A REAL family.

Stan must have noticed the look on Pacifica's face, because he looked down at her in concern.

"You okay there, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pacifica answered, smiling a genuine, happy smile. "As a matter of fact, I feel _great_."

"Grunkle Stan! Pacifica!" The human and monster looked over in time to see Dipper and Mabel running over to them. Both skeletwins were wearing different clothes than when Pacifica met them...Dipper a red shirt, vest, shorts, and a cap with a symbol of a pine tree on it, and Mabel a skirt and a pink sweater with a shooting star on it.

Mabel threw her arms around Pacifica, who pretended to gag.

"Augh! You're _touching_ me!" Mabel broke the hug before going over to her 'grunkle', who quickly embraced her. Pacifica smiled a little before looking over at Dipper.

"Oh uh, hey." The boy skeleton gave her a quick wave before rubbing the back of his arm nervously, and Pacifica raised an eyebrow as she grinned at him.

"Hey, Bonehead." Dipper looked nervous for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and looking back at his parents, whom Pacifica just noticed were standing next to their car, smiling broadly.

"Um…guys? Can I have a few minutes with Pacifica?"

"Just don't take too long." His father answered. "We want to get going before evening."

Dipper nodded, motioning to Pacifica.

"So uh, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." She answered, leading the way. Pacifica was sure she could hear Mabel calling out

"Go get her, bro!" Pacifica rolled her eyes. Some things never changed…

And yet, so much already had.

It had been almost a month since the monsters came to the surface and, for the most part, things seemed to be going pretty good. Yes, some people were still wary, and maybe a little scared, of the monsters, but Pacifica had agreed to act as their ambassador, putting in a good word for the monsters to every human she could. To her surprise, her efforts seemed to be paying off—once the people saw how friendly, and even goofy, the monsters really were, they slowly started to warm up to them. The monsters were slowly but surely starting to fit in, finding their way in the human world. Stan stepped down from the throne, and, with Pacifica's and Soos' help, built a new Mystery Shack to teach the humans the history of the Underground, and how monsters lived…for a price, of course. Ford had become a traveling scientist, starting work on a new journal where he wrote his findings about the human world and all its mysteries. With no Royal Guard and no need to fight anymore, Wendy decided to be a normal teenage girl for once. She started living with her dad and brothers again, and started dating Robbie, who, while still appearing in his robot body sometimes, was getting used to leaving it more often, and being his true, ghostly self. They were both getting to be pretty popular at school, with Wendy being her no-nonsense, tough-as-nails self, and Robbie getting to play his music, and be happy for once now that he wasn't forced to be the Royal Scientist anymore. Tambry, likewise, went to the same highschool as them, and made a lot of human friends who she started texting a lot, and occasionally baked for.

Melody started a relationship with Soos, and Giffany, of course, wasn't happy, but after sulking for some time she actually moved on, and found another boyfriend. McGucket became a science teacher, as Pacifica learned when she saw him at her school one day. He and Ford had managed to seal Bill away in another dimension with a portal Ford had built, so it seemed none of them had to worry about the demon anymore. At least, not for now.

As for Pacifica herself, well, Stan was a great caretaker. Much better than her parents, that was for sure. In spite of everything, Pacifica wanted to stay with him. So she did…today made it official: Stan was going to be her legal guardian from now on. She would never have to worry about trying to be perfect, holding up the 'good' Northwest name, or that stupid bell; ever again.

And Dipper and Mabel…

"So, you guys are really leaving?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"Yeah, well…" Dipper rubbed the back of his skull nervously "We've really missed our parents, and they've missed us-a lot. Heh, I'm still surprised they let me and Mabel go to fight Bill. And with everything...we have to go home." Dipper looked at Pacifica seriously. "I mean, it's what we've been working, fighting for, for three years. Plus, it could be a good thing, you know? Having monsters living in…" He stopped himself, and Pacifica gave him a weird look. Dipper looked annoyed with himself.

"Ugh, three years now, you'd think I'd be used to…"

Pacifica put her hand on Dipper's bony shoulder, and he started a little.

"Look, I've learned a LOT since I went to the Underground." Pacifica told him. "Names, labels, they don't like, _define_ you. I mean, look at me! My parents are some of the worst people ever but just because I'm their daughter doesn't mean I have to be like them." She gave Dipper a small smile. "Monster, human, you can be whatever you want, or both." Dipper gave her a genuine smile. Pacifica wasn't sure whether or not she was imagining it, but his cheekbones seemed to light up.

"I'm going to miss you." Dipper started. "I mean, I know we didn't exactly start out as the best of friends, but…"

"Yeah." Pacifica looked off to the side, feeling her own cheeks turn red.

"But hey, it's not like we'll _never_ come back!" Dipper said quickly. "Mabel and I talked to Mom and Dad about coming back for summer and…"

"I look forward to it." Pacifica smiled at him. Dipper smiled back at her.

"Hey…Pacifica?"

"Yeah?" Pacifica asked.

"Thanks for bringing us home."

"Well, just get going, already." Pacifica looked off to the side so Dipper wouldn't see her blush deeper. "Before the sun goes down."

Dipper looked off to the side himself before walking off, going back to his parents' car. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, Dipper knew why he'd been able to get over his crush on Wendy…

Mabel noticed, of course, and laughed to herself about her brother's newest crush.

 _And he says I care too much about being boy-crazy…_

Mabel quickly put the thought out of her mind, but at the very least, she was glad that ONE of them found love.

"Hey Dad?" She asked. "Wanna hear a joke about butter?!"

"No, Dad!" Dipper added, coming back to himself. "Don't encourage her!"

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel grinned at him. "Don't you think it'll really tickle his funny bone?!" Dipper groaned, and Mabel burst out laughing.

At least SOME things would never change…

 **A/N** : _Yep, there it is! I just had to put in some Dipifica at the end there. And I figured it'd be nice to have a kind of mash-up of Gravity Falls and Undertale's endings-the perfect ending to this story. It took longer than I thought, but it was good while it lasted. So marks the end of the story...and my fanfiction days. Don't get me wrong, I may or may not come back in the future to work on a fanfiction or two in-between my comics/graphic novels for a break and/or change of scenery, though they'll very likely be short one to three-shot stories._

 _But for now, yeah, I feel like the time is just right for me to finally move on. It's been fun, but I have to focus on getting my shit together, and finding a way to get my ideas out there. And once again, thank you, everyone, who supported and encouraged me, not just for this story, not just for the Under Gravity series, but for every (or almost every) fanfiction I've written. I couldn't have done it without you guys._

 _Stay awesome, and if you liked this story, review. Seeya, everyone._


End file.
